Owari
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Após muito tempo de peregrinação, ele viu o mundo em sua essência, se dando conta finalmente de que estava na hora de voltar para o seu mundo particular: Naruto Uzumaki. Mas ele não esperava que o mundo, seja ele seu mundo particular ou não, pudesse dar tantas voltas em tão pouco tempo... (sinopse completa na fic) (spoilers até cap 700) [Universo mangá] SasuNaruSasu/NaruSasuNaru
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** Pós-série, spoilers, NaruSasuNaru (ou SasuNaruSasu, tanto faz pra mim), yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse completa:<strong>

Sasuke, possuído por toda prepotência natural de um Uchiha, acreditava que o Mangekyou Sharingan era "os olhos celestiais que vêem a verdade de toda a criação, sem qualquer obstrução", tal como descrito na pedra do Santuário Naka. Todavia, ao fim da batalha mais importante de sua vida e com a conclusão final da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, ele se deu conta do quão cego esse poder o deixou: até a visão mais perfeita pode enganar a percepção de mundo de uma pessoa e, sem sobra de dúvidas, foi isso que aconteceu com ele durante seus primeiros dezessete anos de vida.

Diante desta compreensão, ele decidiu sair mundo afora, com os seus "novos olhos". Sasuke já conhecera o mundo com os olhos que Itachi o deu, mas agora queria conhecê-lo novamente, desde o princípio até o fim, com os "novos olhos" que Naruto o proporcionou: os olhos da salvação e compreensão; os olhos daquele que poderia ver além do físico, observando a essência das pessoas e as informações mais sutis que antes ele era incapaz de perceber.

Agora com vinte e cinco anos e crente de que sua visão não estava mais deturpada, ele decidiu voltar para Konoha e reconstruir sua vida. Após muito tempo de peregrinação e muitas noites mal dormidas recheadas de devaneios, ele viu o mundo em sua essência, se dando conta finalmente de que estava na hora de voltar para o seu mundo particular: Naruto Uzumaki.

Mas ele não esperava que o mundo, seja ele seu mundo particular ou não, pudesse dar tantas voltas em tão pouco tempo...

**[Universo Mangá – Pós Série] *Spoilers até o Epílogo (Capítulo 700 do Mangá)* *NaruSasuNaru/SasuNaruSasu* *Yaoi***

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá Leitores!

Se você gostou do epílogo escrito no Capítulo 700 do mangá Naruto, acho melhor não ler essa fanfic; se você está insatisfeito com aquele final, siga em frente. A minha intenção com essa fanfic é dar explicações para mil coisas que eu achei mal explicadas no epílogo oficial do mangá, em especial para o relacionamento do Sasuke e Naruto entre si e para com suas famílias, e avançar um pouco na trama, dando um final romântico efetivo para o casal da fanfic.

A grande maioria dos meus leitores (que conversam comigo, claro, pois não tem como eu adivinhar o que os leitores fantasmas pensam) não gostaram do final do mangá dado por Kishimoto. Eu criei um_ headcanon_ para o epílogo, engolindo-o melhor depois disso. Mas, pensando nos leitores, eu resolvi por isso em palavras numa fanfic, para ver se consigo dar conforto para vocês também.

A fanfic não é do tipo "direto ao ponto" e fazer o Naruto e Sasuke ficarem juntos no primeiro capítulo (mas nós vamos chegar lá) porque, mais do que fazer os dois ficarem juntos, eu quero dar um sentido para o fim da série. Eu não pretendo fazer algo apenas pra agradar uma sede de narusasu/sasunaru; não, eu quero dar sentido ao final do Kishimoto, portanto trabalharei com os elementos que ele inseriu no epílogo oficial: os filhos de Naruto com a Hinata e a filha de Sasuke com Sakura, explicando o relacionamento deles com cada membro da família e entre os nosso casal favorito também. =D

A trama é totalmente baseada de um devaneio que eu tive, tentando encontrar explicações para esses detalhes que me deixaram perdida e decepcionada com o final, por isso eu não vou abstrair o fim do Kishimoto e fingir que o 700 nunca aconteceu: nós vamos trabalhar com isso e engolir melhor esse fim, ok? Eu sei que eu não sou ninguém pra dizer que o Kishimoto errou, mas posso afirmar com toda certeza que ele não agradou a maioria (e eu me encontro nessa maioria). Então eu vou escrever algo que, quem sabe, agrade um pouco mais essas pessoas; ou assim espero.

Enfim, esse é meu presente a todos os órfãos do Kishimoto decepcionados com o final da série Naruto. Quem sabe, depois de ler o que eu escrevi aqui, a gente consiga aceitar melhor tudo isso que aconteceu... Né?

"Owari" significa "fim" em japonês, e eu escolhi esse nome, pois vou tomar essa fanfic como o meu final particular para o universo mangá, já que não pretendo acompanhar a nova série.

Obrigada a minha amiga sabrinanbc pela revisão de português desse capítulo. Valeu amiga!

Beijos, eu espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Owari<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ele ouviu os fogos. Correção, ele se irritou a madrugada <em>inteira<em> com os fogos. Não foi um mero "escutar uma comemoração", foi uma tortura auditiva de horas. Mas, sendo orgulhoso do jeito que ele era, Sasuke não quis sair do seu acampamento para acelerar a viagem e chegar logo no local de festividades.

Sasuke não precisava desprender muito esforço para entender a comemoração de Konoha: Naruto com toda certeza acabara de se tornar Hokage, nada mais explicaria uma barulheira daquela magnitude. Finalmente, o que todos eles esperavam há tantos anos aconteceu.

Suspirando fundo, Sasuke deitou na beira do rio, observando as últimas explosões brilharem sob o céu estrelado. Apesar do bonito visual da noite, ele se sentia um pouco melancólico.

Não o leve a mal, é claro que ele estava muito feliz pelo seu colega do Time 7; para Sasuke, se havia alguém que merecia de fato esse cargo, esse alguém certamente era Naruto. Ainda sim, parecia muito irônico isso acontecer justamente pouco antes dele chegar à Konoha. Se ele voltasse exatamente agora para a vila, Naruto era capaz de interromper as festividades só para recebê-lo e, provavelmente, deixaria sua festa de Hokage de lado para fazer uma festa de boas vindas à Sasuke, do jeito que esse usuratonkachi era exagerado e altruísta. Se ele tivesse decido voltar um dia antes, talvez pudesse estar lá festejando essa vitória. À sua maneira, é claro: de longe, fugindo de outras companhias, apreciando a vitória de seu amigo com um sorriso comedido nos lábios e um orgulho gigantesco demais para chegar perto dele e dizer "você merece".

Mas não, ele demorou demais... Tudo bem, não havia problema nisso! Era melhor assim, festas nunca foram o seu forte. No dia seguinte ele iria aparecer e poderia acompanhar de perto toda a nova carreira de Naruto que se iniciava.

Afinal, o que mais poderia ter mudado tanto em Konoha durante esses oito anos que ele se manteve longe?

**(***)**

No fim das contas, Sasuke demorou mais uma semana depois da festa de Konoha para criar coragem de entrar pelos seus portões. Dois motivos o fizeram adiar a visita: primeiro porque, mesmo que não fosse admitir em voz alta, ele estava com medo de retomar seu passado daquela forma e, segundo, porque acabou descobrindo num pequeno vilarejo próximo da vila que os Kages fariam uma reunião da Aliança Shinobi com o novo Hokage.

Ao perceber a ironia da situação, Sasuke achou uma desculpa para atrasar ainda mais a sua visita: se ele aparecesse em Konoha bem no meio de uma reunião dos Kages, possivelmente não traria bons déjà vu para os governantes, já que, talvez, a sua invasão na primeira reunião da Aliança Shinobi não estivesse caído no esquecimento. No fundo, ele sabia que era uma desculpa, mas era uma desculpa plausível, e ele acabou se agarrando à ela.

Sasuke ficou alguns dias no pequeno vilarejo, recebendo cantadas das mulheres solteiras de lá e se sentindo irritado com todas elas, como de costume. Aproveitou o tempo livre para comprar algumas roupas, vestindo-as com certa dificuldade por causa da prótese de metal que recebera de presente na Vila da Chuva há mais ou menos quatro anos. Sasuke conseguia movimentar sua prótese tão bem quanto um braço normal por conta da sua natureza de chakra de elemento relâmpago, mas ainda sim não conseguia fazer selos com as duas mãos ou utilizá-la em combate. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim recorrer à Tsunade. Agora, em sua vila, ele teria a oportunidade de consertar algumas coisas (seu braço era apenas uma delas).

Sua vila... Desde quando ele voltou a chamar Konoha de "sua"? Sasuke não sabia ao certo, mas quando levantou o olhar e observou o monte Hokage, vendo o rosto de Kakashi e Naruto esculpido na pedra, ele teve a certeza de que não havia outro lugar no planeta que ele poderia chamar de "seu", pois, independente de qualquer coisa, era ali que ficavam as pessoas mais importantes para si.

Divertiu-se um pouco percebendo que nem para fazer a maldita escultura Kakashi retirou a máscara, achando a situação mais do que previsível. Logo em seguida, demorou algum tempo analisando os traços diferentes no rosto de Naruto, percebendo que ele realmente deveria ter crescido bastante desde a última vez que se viram: o novo Hokage certamente não parecia mais o menino palhaço e descuidado de outrora; Naruto se tornara um homem em todos os sentidos.

Sasuke não via a hora de encontrá-lo...

Todavia, ao invés de ir direto para a Torre do Hokage, Sasuke resolveu passar em casa, na pretensão de retirar a roupa de viagem e aparecer mais apresentável perante Naruto. Achava estúpido se preocupar com algo tão supérfluo depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos, mas não podia negar que um pouco do garoto Uchiha inseguro ainda estava dentro de si. Depois de oito anos sem ver o loiro, certamente ele queria causar uma boa impressão.

Sasuke não imaginou que um dia fosse voltar para a sua antiga casa, mas antes de ir embora de Konoha pela segunda vez, ele passou bastante tempo naquele lugar, se recuperando da batalha. Reconstruiu boa parte do que conseguiu da sua casa e das instalações principais do Complexo Uchiha, que foram completamente destruídas no ataque de Pain e nunca novamente reconstruídas. Fez tudo isso com a ajuda de Naruto e Sakura, é claro, e pediu para que os dois cuidassem do seu lar em sua ausência. Ambos concordaram e, apesar de evidentemente estarem tristes com a nova partida de Sasuke, respeitaram sua vontade da melhor maneira que conseguiram.

Agora ele caminhava pelas pequenas estradas do Complexo Uchiha com certo orgulho no olhar. Apesar de não haver moradores ali, o lugar acabara abrindo um comércio relativamente movimentado: muitos civis e crianças circulavam pela rua, carregando sacolas de compras, entrando em loja de flores ou simplesmente desfrutando de um chá nos cafés tradicionais da rua. O seu lar não era mais o lugar assombrado por um passado negro que ele se recordava de outrora, e isso o deixava imensamente feliz.

Sua casa sempre foi um pouco retirada do complexo, mas mesmo assim os ares de seu quintal não estavam sombrios como quando ele morava sozinho na casa depois da tragédia: havia flores e borboletas por todos os lados, e alguém, com toda certeza, demandava um bom tempo cuidando do jardim. Sasuke só podia imaginar que Naruto e Sakura levaram muito a sério o seu pedido. Ele teria que agradecê-los depois.

— Tadaima. — ele murmurou para ninguém em particular, apenas em nome do costume, ao abrir a porta da frente e colocar os pés para dentro de sua residência.

O interior da casa estava ainda mais organizado do que ele anteviu: era como se tivesse alguém limpando o lugar _todos os dias_. Isso era bastante impressionante, pois Sasuke imaginou que mesmo que seus amigos tomassem conta do lugar, eles só viriam checá-lo uma vez por mês e olhe lá.

— S-sasuke-kun! — a voz por ele tão conhecida gaguejou seu nome; ele girou o corpo, pronto para encarar aquela pessoa.

Lá estava a sua primeira amiga e, apesar de oito anos terem se passado, pouca coisa mudou em sua aparência. Ainda sim, ela parecia um pouco mais crescida: ainda mantinha os cabelos rosados no mesmo comprimento de sempre, os olhos cor de esmeralda perfeitamente maquiados, a pele branca sem nenhuma marca de expressão; seu corpo havia se tornado mais feminino com a idade, suas curvas se acentuaram um pouco e ela parecia alguns centímetros mais alta.

Ela estava mais linda ainda com o passar do tempo e, até mesmo Sasuke, que nunca foi de prestar muito a atenção na aparência dela, teve que reconhecer isso.

— Oi, Sakura. — ele disse, abrindo um sorriso comedido de gratidão. Afinal, era por conta da presença dela que estava tudo limpo: Sakura estava em momento de faxina, vestida com um avental e segurando um espanador enquanto cuidava de sua casa, conforme ele havia pedido.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, a mulher jogou o espanador longe e correu em sua direção, se jogando em seus braços e agarrando seu corpo de um jeito praticamente desesperador. Ele se viu forçado a retribuiu o abraço, mesmo sendo pego de surpresa pela audácia dela.

Ele não esperava que ela fosse agir assim depois de tanto tempo...

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — Sakura suspirou em seu ouvido, sua voz soando arrastada pela tentativa de segurar o choro.

O Uchiha se afastou um pouco dela, segurando-a pelos ombros e fitando seus olhos verdes de uma maneira penetrante, observando-a corar quase que instantaneamente.

— Eu senti falta de todos vocês. — Sasuke disse de um jeito bastante simples, tentando se controlar para velhos impulsos não voltarem e não ofender Sakura.

Era difícil para ele vocalizar seus sentimentos daquele jeito, Sasuke nunca foi muito de palavras. Mas, depois de tantos anos vivendo sozinho e refletindo sobre seus desejos e suas condutas, ele decidiu que faria o possível pra tentar se tornar mais agradável socialmente quando voltasse pra Konoha.

Entretanto, foi diante desse quadro de paz momentânea que o mundo de Sasuke Uchiha começou a mudar drasticamente: parada há alguns metros dali, havia uma garota olhando timidamente a interação dos velhos amigos, espionando toda movimentação no cantinho do corredor. Sasuke imaginou que pudesse ser uma simples genin em missão com Sakura para limpar a casa, mas, por uma questão de instinto, Sasuke prestou atenção no chakra da garota e, no mesmo instante, empurrou Sakura para trás, surpreso pelo que acabara de _sentir_.

Um baque surdo se ouviu no ambiente: pelo jeito a garota havia percebido que o visitante notou sua presença e correu para um dos quartos, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou se recompor do choque, Sakura se aproximou novamente dele e segurou a sua mão com as duas mãos.

— Sasuke-kun, me deixe explicar!

Sasuke cogitou a possibilidade de empurrar Sakura mais uma vez e correr em direção a menina que agora se escondia dentro de um quarto. Possivelmente, se essa situação houvesse ocorrido há alguns anos, antes de Naruto salvá-lo, ele não teria simplesmente empurrado Sakura antes de correr atrás da menina, faria algo muito pior que causaria arrependimento na sua consciência mais tarde. Todavia, o tempo passou e a maturidade veio para todos eles; Sasuke não era diferente dos demais e, por isso, decidiu ouvir o que Sakura tinha a dizer, mesmo que não pudesse evitar a expressão severa que se formava em seu rosto.

Um pouco surpresa por Sasuke estar disposto a ouvi-la, Sakura demorou um pouco para organizar as palavras certas. Mas, sem paciência para esperar, Sasuke se viu obrigado a falar:

— Você disse que estava tudo sobre controle! — ele acusou rispidamente, observando-a com ares de julgamento.

— Sasuke-kun... estava... mas...

— Se estava tudo sobre controle, por que tem uma garota com 50% do meu chakra atrás daquela porta?! — sua voz soou nervosa, elevando alguns decibéis pela irritação, mas ele ainda conseguiu manter o controle de seus ânimos, apesar de começar a sentir seu corpo estremecer em um misto de emoções contraditórias.

Ele sabia que se havia algo que não precisava existir no mundo shinobi, esse algo era "teste de paternidade": a natureza do chakra nunca mentia. Nunca!

— Por favor, tente me entender. — Sakura murmurou, juntando as mãos num gesto de suplica para o amigo — Eu achei que estava tudo sob controle, você foi comigo na farmácia, se lembra? Mas... Sasuke... Eu sou uma ninja médica.

— O que a sua profissão tem a ver com essa situação?

— Eu conseguia _sentir!_ — ela respondeu, deixando um soluço de nervosismo escapar, mas logo recompondo sua voz e continuando sua explicação — Desde que você levantou aquela manhã comigo, eu sabia que havia algo de diferente com o meu corpo, mas eu comprei a pílula do dia seguinte com você e pretendia tomar. Eu disse que iria tomar, não disse? Mas... não deu, me desculpe, eu não consegui. Se eu fosse uma kunoichi qualquer, possivelmente eu teria tomado, mas como minha especialidade é medicinal eu já sentia a vida se formando dentro de mim, e eu não consegui fazer isso. Era o meu corpo Sasuke, e a decisão final foi _minha._

Sasuke ficou quieto por alguns minutos, observando a maneira como Sakura, mesmo se encontrando claramente estar nervosa, parecia determinada a enfrentá-lo se fosse necessário. Apesar de todo o desespero que ambos sentiam naquele momento, Sasuke não pode deixar de admirar a força que Sakura demonstrava ao desafiá-lo daquele jeito. Ela nunca fez isso e, pela primeira vez, ele pôde perceber que a menina ingênua que se submeteria a qualquer coisa que ele pedisse não estava mais ali na sua frente.

Sakura era uma mulher, disposta a enfrentar suas escolhas e conviver com todas as desavenças que elas pudessem trazer. E quem diria que aquela noite poderia resultar em algo assim?

Na última madrugada de Sasuke em Konoha, antes da nova partida, Sakura foi visitá-lo em casa. Naruto estava um pouco furioso com ele por ele ter anunciado que iria partir e sumiu durante aquela noite, mas Sakura foi se despedir.

Resumindo os acontecimentos: Sasuke havia "lavado roupa suja" com Sakura antes de partir, apesar de não ter conseguido fazer o mesmo com Naruto (ele não estava pronto ainda para dizer tudo que precisava ser dito ao Dobe). Havia muita coisa não dita para com o loiro, mas ele e Sakura conversaram sobre assuntos referentes ao relacionamento deles: mesmo com todas as confissões da rosada, ela repetiu seus sentimentos de uma forma madura e Sasuke a ouviu _de verdade_ pela primeira vez. Ele finalmente entendeu o que ela sentia:

Sakura o amava como uma amiga, mas estava confundindo tudo que sentia quando criança (uma paixão infantil) pelo que ela sentia agora. Apesar de explicar, Sasuke só conseguia confirmar ainda mais essa teoria de que os sentimentos de Sakura estavam equivocados.

Ainda sim, ele estava fragilizado, com medo de partir, com medo de fazer a coisa errada mais uma vez, até porque Naruto parecia evidentemente furioso com o anúncio que ele dera; mas Sakura estava ali, oferecendo conforto, alegando que qualquer coisa que acontecesse naquela noite iria permanecer naquela noite, pois ela sabia a verdade dos sentimentos de Sasuke. Ela dizia que queria apenas provar para ele os sentimentos que ela possuía.

No fundo, ela sempre soube a verdade sobre os sentimentos de Sasuke com relação à Naruto, ela era uma menina esperta; mas, como toda mulher apaixonada, ela sempre preferiu se enganar ao encarar a verdade. A esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo?

Sasuke cedeu, pois ele não era de ferro, e ela não estava exigindo nada dele em retorno. Em alguns momentos tentou parar e colocar bom senso na cabeça dela, mas ela pediu encarecidamente para ele não impedir a sua realização, pois ela esperou a vida toda por aquele momento, mesmo que não fossem repetir novamente aquela noite — foi assim que Sasuke e Sakura dormiram juntos pela primeira e única vez.

Apesar de não ter sido ruim, foi um erro. Sasuke foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte, se sentindo totalmente arrependido do que fez, e conversou com ela sobre o ocorrido. Sakura, para acalmá-lo, alegou não estar no período fértil (o que agora ele percebe que era uma mentira) e disse que, se ele fazia questão, ela iria tomar a pílula do dia seguinte.

Mais calmo e depois de comprar com ela o bendito remédio, Sasuke se despediu e foi embora da vila, achando que seria até bom para ela digerir um pouco melhor que acabou de acontecer. Apesar de tudo, ela até pediu para acompanhá-lo em sua jornada, mas ele alegou que isso era algo que ele precisava fazer sozinho (o que não era mentira). Ele partiu, mas não foi muito longe.

Mesmo um pouco estressado com os acontecimentos na noite anterior, ele encontrou Naruto logo depois dos portões de Konoha, recebendo da mão dele sua antiga bandana da vila. Sasuke prometeu à si mesmo naquele dia que voltaria quando tudo estivesse certo em seu coração, para resolver sua situação com Naruto. E era isso que ele pretendia fazer ao retornar à Konoha naquela manhã: nunca mais havia se preocupado com a noite que passara com Sakura, sequer se lembrava direito daquele momento, sempre focando em como seria ao reencontrar Naruto.

Como seus planos eram simples até ele chegar em casa e descobrir, da pior maneira possível, que ele possuía uma filha de sete anos de idade por causa de uma aventura de uma única noite...

— Por que você não me avisou? — ele questionou, sua voz transmitindo o desespero que sentia naquele momento.

— Eu não podia... — ela respondeu, entristecida, abaixando o rosto, incapaz de continuar observando seus olhos — Eu respeitei sua vontade Sasuke, você disse que precisava visitar o mundo para ver como ele ficou. Eu tentei pedir pra você esperar a reconstrução que Tsunade podia fazer no seu braço, mas na verdade eu queria que você ficasse para eu ganhar tempo e decidir se contava para você ou não. Você não quis, e eu respeitei sua vontade. Eu espero que você respeite a minha de ter mantido o bebê.

— Isso não é um problema, Sakura. — Sasuke respondeu com a voz cansada, deixando seu corpo cair na cadeira mais próxima. A rosada se aproximou dele, sentando ao seu lado, percebendo que agora, para o seu alívio, ele parecia bem mais esgotado do que furioso com a situação — Se você tivesse me dito a verdade, eu nem sequer deixaria você tomar a pílula, e eu ia ficar em Konoha. Eu não gostei da noticia justamente por você não ter me contado.

Ela suspirou, bem mais aliviada, esticando a mão e deslizando-a sobre os cabelos escuros de Sasuke, penteando-os de uma maneira doce.

— Eu sei. — ela disse simplesmente depois de alguns segundos, retraindo seus dedos e cruzando os braços à frente do corpo — Mas eu não podia tirar essa oportunidade de você. Você parecia sair da vila de novo por uma questão de necessidade, e eu não podia obrigá-lo a ficar aqui com seus problemas ainda não resolvidos com relação ao mundo.

Isso, novamente, causou um pouco de admiração em Sasuke: Sakura não o impediu de ir, não usou a carta na manga que ela sabia ter para mantê-lo na vila. Sakura, mesmo com 17 anos, já demonstrava uma maturidade que possivelmente a Sakura de 12 não teria quando ele partiu pela primeira vez.

— Mas eu queria ter participado. Eu iria ter participado se...

— Você ainda pode participar. — Sakura respondeu, com um sorriso singelo de felicidade; decerto ela estava muito aliviada pela reação dele ao descobrir a verdade — Ela tem uma vida inteira pela frente, e eu sempre torci pra que você voltasse logo para vê-la se formar na academia. Ainda bem que você voltou a tempo disso.

Sasuke piscou, sentindo um orgulho imenso apesar de ainda não conhecer a filha. Era um sentimento bastante estranho, bastante surreal, algo que ele nunca achou ser capaz de sentir, não alguém com um coração tão complicado como o dele.

— Naruto quis te contar. — depois de esperar Sasuke se pronunciar por algum tempo (e só receber o silêncio e o brilho de orgulho no olhar dele), Sakura recomeçou a falar — Primeiro ele implorou pro Kakashi o deixar sair em missão externa, mas Kakashi já estava de cansado do Naruto sempre ir atrás de você e negou o pedido, só que ele permitiu que Naruto enviasse clones, já que a intenção era apenas localizá-lo para te dar essa informação.

— E por que ele não mandou os clones? — Sasuke questionou, novamente se sentindo um pouco irritado — Eu disse pra ele mandar clones se a vila ficasse em perigo ou algo do gênero acontecesse, eu...

— Eu não deixei.

Sasuke piscou, evidentemente surpreso com a informação.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu sabia que mesmo se você voltasse, você não se casaria comigo. — a rosada parecia entristecida ao falar aquilo; Sasuke sabia que ela estava certa, pois mesmo se ele voltasse para criar a filha com ela, não a pediria em casamento — Eu não ia suportar te ter tão perto de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo não ter você_pra mim_. Eu tenho certeza que você decidiria morar conosco, mas que nós não teríamos uma vida de casados, e eu não ia aguentar essa situação, pois...

— Eu entendo. — ele a interrompeu, calando-a instantaneamente — Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer.

Sasuke passou a mão no rosto, se sentindo mil vezes mais velho do que realmente era. Não precisou elaborar mais do que isso, pois ele sabia que apesar da amiga nunca dizer com todas as palavras, ela entendia: Sakura sabia que ter Sasuke na sua vida, mas não o ter como seu companheiro era o mesmo sentimento que Sasuke sentiria ao ficar em Konoha, mas não ter Naruto para chamar de _seu_. Ela entendia que um dos grandes motivos de ele ter partido era pra analisar melhor os seus sentimentos e criar coragem de exteriorizá-los ao seu retorno e, por isso, ela não se prendia mais à falsa esperança de que tinha alguma chance com o Uchiha. Ela nunca teve nem nunca terá: Sasuke é do tipo de pessoa que só dá seu coração uma vez, e o coração dele pertencia a Naruto; ele aceitando isso, ou não.

Depois de uma longa pausa repleta de reflexão, Sakura pigarreou forte, chamando a atenção dele de volta para si.

— Nós estamos morando aqui desde o nascimento dela. — Sakura anunciou, um pouco envergonhada — Kakashi queria que a região se desenvolvesse e me colocou para administrar os aluguéis dos pontos de comércio, e o dinheiro está sendo depositado numa conta no nome dos Uchiha, eu só administro e uso o necessário para a manutenção da casa.

— Você não está mais no hospital ou fazendo missões externas?

— Não há muito o que fazer em tempos de paz. — ela respondeu, dando de ombros — Eu ainda vou duas vezes por semana no hospital fazer plantão, mas acabo só pegando casos de exames de rotina ou cirurgia em civis. Não há mais toda aquela confusão de ninjas feridos no retorno das batalhas. A especialidade médica se tornou saturada agora, pois temos muitos médicos pra poucos feridos. O trabalho diminuiu, e o número de folgas aumentou; mas o salário se manteve o mesmo, ainda bem.

— Isso é bom... — ele murmurou, fitando de canto de olho o corredor e percebendo que o chakra da menina havia se acalmado um pouco — Então você teve tempo pra cuidar dela.

— Sim, eu a criei quase que em tempo integral. — Sakura respondeu, um pouco orgulhosa de si mesmo — Quando eu precisava sair para alguma eventual missão ou para os plantões, ela ficava na casa dos meus pais durante a noite, mas nada que eu não pudesse resolver sozinha.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter te ajudado com isso.

— Ah Sasuke-kun, foi a minha escolha. Não se culpe.

Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não tirava o olho do corredor onde sua filha estivera a poucos minutos, espionando os dois. Um pouco mais calma depois de todo o estresse momentâneo, Sakura deixou uma risada aliviada escapar, trazendo a atenção de Sasuke para si.

Ele estava tão diferente, mas ainda sim tão atraente como sempre foi. Sakura estava honrada por tê-lo visto antes dos outros, pois se Sasuke ainda não sabia da existência da filha quando chegou em casa, ele veio diretamente para cá para se recompor da viagem. Ela estava feliz por isso.

Sasuke parecia mais maduro, com uma capa de viagem escura que cobria todo o seu corpo e não dava muita brecha para que ela pudesse visualizar detalhes, mas ela já tinha percebido que ele usava uma luva escura na mão que não deveria estar ali, indicando que possivelmente estava com uma prótese. Os cabelos de Sasuke estavam repartidos no canto, e, por estarem mais compridos do que de costume, não espetavam para trás como acontecia quando ele era mais novo. De uma forma geral, ele parecia o mesmo, com o olhar severo de sempre, mas agora com uma aura mais pacífica do que antes.

Sakura também achava que Sasuke estava ainda mais lindo do que outrora, mas sabia que, dessa vez, ela tinha que parar de sonhar e encarar a realidade dos fatos.

— Você quer conhecê-la? — ela questionou docemente.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar ao ouvir a pergunta, achando que teria mais alguns minutos de conversa com Sakura até ela propor tal encontro. Mas não tinha do que reclamar, estava ansioso demais.

— Sim. — ele respondeu mais do que rapidamente, se colocando de pé — Onde ela esta agora?

— Provavelmente no quarto dela... — Sakura respondeu baixinho, um pouco preocupada com a reação de Sasuke quando soubesse a respeito da nova divisão de cômodos da casa — Ela ficou comigo no mesmo quarto durante os primeiros três anos, mas quando fez quatro anos ela me pediu pra ter um quarto só pra ela, e então eu a deixei escolher entre os quartos vagos da casa.

Ele percebeu a apreensão dela, já adivinhando qual quarto seria. Ainda sim, não custava perguntar:

— E qual ela escolheu?

Sakura suspirou fundo, piscou forte, e respondeu.

— O quarto de Itachi.

É... claro que sua filha seria rebelde o suficiente para escolher o quarto que ele se recusava a entrar, até mesmo quando reconstruíram a casa. Tsk, pelo jeito ele seria obrigado a abandonar velhos traumas, de uma vez por todas, para poder seguir nessa nova fase da sua vida.

**(***)**

Sarada Uchiha colocava o ouvido contra a porta do seu quarto e ouvia a conversa de seus pais na sala, mas não com tanta clareza assim. Ela também não fazia muito esforço pra pegar os detalhes, sabendo que havia detalhes na história dos dois que era melhor ela nunca saber. Apesar da idade, Sarada era o tipo de menina muito inteligente, daquelas que pegava coisas não ditas nas entrelinhas e sabia quando certos assuntos não deveriam ser trazidos à tona.

Ela era, de fato, uma Uchiha, e como toda Uchiha tinha esse grande diferencial no quesito de maturidade e inteligência.

Mas quando ouviu as duas batidas suaves na porta, correu até o outro lado do cômodo e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas, cobrindo seu corpo até atingir o nariz. Estava com receio, porque sabia que_ele_ acompanhava sua mãe até o quarto, e ela sempre se sentiu muito mais corajosa quando estava debaixo das cobertas do que de qualquer outro jeito.

Apesar de ser uma Uchiha, ela ainda era uma criança e, as vezes, se portava como uma...

Ouviu o "click" da porta se abrindo e os passos fortes do caminhar de sua mãe; ela sabia que tinha companhia no quarto, mas ainda sim não teve coragem de levantar o olhar.

— Sarada, tem alguém aqui que quer falar com você, posso deixá-lo entrar? — a menina deixou um simples "uhum" escapar de sua garganta, e Sakura olhou para Sasuke no outro lado do corredor — Não assuste a minha filha, por favor.

— É minha filha também, Sakura.

— É, mas eu sei como você pode ser assustador mesmo sem querer, então controle-se.

— Hn. Anos passam, as coisas mudam, mas você continua irritante. — Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo Sakura corar um pouco com aquele xingamento que, de alguma forma, se tornou um elogio entre os dois.

Ela suspirou fundo, ainda se sentindo tão apaixonada por Sasuke como sempre foi, mas decidindo ser forte e reconhecer uma batalha perdida ao invés de lutar contra coisas que ela não poderia mudar. Andou para fora do quarto, arrumando a capa dele e seus cabelos antes de permitir que ele entrasse no quarto. Sasuke fez uma careta, mas ela ignorou prontamente.

— Agora vai lá. Eu vou esperar na sala, se eu ouvir qualquer barulho diferente eu venho interferir. — ordenou, agindo com Sasuke conforme agiria se fosse Naruto em seu lugar, pegando-o de surpresa pela demonstração de autoridade.

Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa para a rosada, ela fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando-o sozinho com a garota. Engolindo em seco, ele começou a procurá-la no cômodo, e logo sua atenção se voltou para a decoração do quarto.

Apesar de claramente aquele quarto ser um quarto de menina, a forma como estava organizado se assemelhava demais ao antigo quarto de seu irmão: Sasuke permitiu a reconstrução do cômodo, mas os móveis acabaram se destruindo com o ataque de Pain, e mesmo com objetos novos, Sarada manteve a mesma forma de distribuição dos móveis que Itachi mantinha no quarto; a semelhança ia desde a posição das prateleiras até a forma de arrumar os pequenos objetos da estante e os armários de pergaminhos de jutsus, tudo isso enfeitado por uma decoração minimalista e organização impecável.

Lembrava muito ao quarto de Itachi quando ele ainda morava naquela casa...

Depois de atentar para os detalhes do cômodo, mais do que naturalmente Sasuke prestou atenção na cama de Sarada: ela o espionava por cima dos cobertores, seus olhos negros e curiosos atrás de óculos de armação vermelha o fitavam de cima a baixo; seu rosto ainda estava escondido pela coberta. Ele concluiu naquele momento que se não fosse pelos óculos, poderia dizer estar olhando para Itachi de sete anos naquele momento.

Genética é algo extremamente curioso: quem diria que sua filha puxaria os olhos do tio?

Seu coração disparou instantaneamente, batendo ainda mais forte do que batia quando pensou em entrar naquele quarto. Aproximou-se lentamente dela, sentando-se em sua cama abaixando cuidadosamente a coberta de seu rosto, encarando-a pela primeira vez. Ela ajeito na cama, um pouco apreensiva, fugindo de seu olhar, mas constantemente o espionando pelo canto do olho, também curiosa ao ver o pai pela primeira vez na vida sem ser nas fotos de adolescente que sua mãe tinha.

E o Uchiha, tentando ao máximo controlar toda aquela confusão que acontecia no seu coração, sentia seu lábio tremer e a vontade de chorar aumentar a cada segundo de silêncio.

Sasuke sempre teve um pouco de dificuldade de entender o amor paternal. Para ele, era muito fácil compreender como uma mãe começava a amar seus filhos, pois elas os geravam dentro de seu ventre e, talvez por todo processo de formação envolvido, começavam naturalmente a amar a criança ainda antes de ela nascer. Mas como o amor de pai funcionava? Isso era um mistério para Sasuke, já que os pais não se envolvem fisicamente com a formação do bebê como a mãe. Se for dizer que um pai só amaria ao ver seu filho nascer quando participou da gravidez ao lado da mãe, isso desmereceria muitos pais solteiros desse mundo a fora.

Mas então ele finalmente entendeu: era amor a primeira vista. Ele, o cético que nunca acreditou numa babaquice de "amor a primeira vista" (e condenava Sakura por declarar esse tipo de coisa para ele), teve que reconhecer que quando o sentimento se tratava de pais e filhos, não havia outra explicação. Pelo menos era assim que deveria funcionar com um pai Uchiha.

Afinal, Uchihas amam demais...

— Oi. — Sasuke falou timidamente, sua voz soando fraca enquanto ele ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos em seus próprios ouvidos; sua pulsação estava mais acelerada do que estivera em qualquer batalha de vida ou morte que teve que enfrentar.

A menina piscou, do mesmo jeito que Itachi piscava, antes de abrir um sorriso e demonstrar felicidade.

— Oi papai. — ela respondeu ao abrir um sorriso largo, mostrando uma janelinha na sua dentição, tornando o sorriso ainda mais especial perante Sasuke.

Sem se conter, o homem agarrou a criança pelos ombros, trazendo-a para perto de si e a abraçando de uma forma que nunca abraçou outra pessoa na vida, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto silenciosamente, num misto de emoções que nem ele sabia que podia ser capaz de sentir.

Se ele achava que o que sentia pelo Naruto era forte, ele mal conseguia começar a definir o que sentia por Sarada. Era imensurável, indescritível, inimaginável.

Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A fanfic ainda terá mais alguns capítulos até o seu fim definitivo. No capítulo seguinte, Sasuke e Naruto vão se encontrar, mas eu acho que não podia deixar de dar uma explicação melhor pra tudo que aconteceu entre a Sakura e o Sasuke, pelo menos sobre o meu ponto de vista. Eu achei que a imagem passada para a Sakura no epílogo do Kishimoto foi horrível, e quis redimir a personagem aqui.

Apesar de eu achar óbvio, é bom explicar: o Sasuke está bem mais "bonzinho" nessa fanfic porque ele ficou assim no capítulo 669 no mangá, depois de Naruto salvá-lo de forma definitiva: sorriu mais, pediu desculpas, foi gentil com o Kakashi e a Sakura, etc. Vocês vão ver alguns relapsos do "antigo Sasuke" quando ele encontrar o Naruto (já que o Naruto mexe demais com o emocional dele), mas com as outras pessoas o Sasuke vai tentar ser mais sociável e agradável, mesmo que não seja muito da natureza dele. Ele está se esforçando pra ser uma nova pessoa, e eu não vejo isso como ooc de forma alguma, porque esse novo Sasuke nos foi apresentado nos 45 do segundo tempo no mangá.

Quero saber a opinião de vocês nos comentários, hein! Quero saber o que acharam! Reviews deslogadas serão respondidas no corpo do capítulo que vem. ;)

E aos leitores de Haunted e Elysium, não se desesperem! Vou atualizar Haunted ainda essa semana (se tudo der certo), Elysium em breve!

Um beijão e obrigada antecipadamente pelo apoio! o/


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Pós-série, spoilers, NaruSasuNaru (ou SasuNaruSasu, tanto faz pra mim), yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá leitores! Atualização de Owari, yay!

Antes de lerem o capítulo, preciso responder alguns questionamentos que eu recebi por review e acho que pode ser uma dúvida geral.

Owari segue os acontecimentos do canon, ou seja: até o capítulo 700. The Last, nova série, novo filme do Bolt, etc e tal não serão levados em conta nessa fanfic. Por quê? Porque eu, PCSP Uzumaki, não os considero canon e vou explicar meus motivos.

Nós já temos o enredo de The Last (já que o filme já estreou), mas não foi o Kishimoto que escreveu o roteiro, ele mesmo disse que o roteiro foi ideia do Studio Pierrot e que ele deu "pitacos". O roteiro é de autoria de Maruo Kyozuka, que inclusive transformou o roteiro em um light novel já disponível pra compra, e não do Kishimoto. E, sinceramente, eu duvido que o Kishimoto tenha dado sequer pitacos (pois pelo que eu vi do enredo de The Last, tem muita coisa ooc), mas se ele disse que deu vamos acreditar, né?

Por isso a Sakura aparece em The Last sem gravidez enquanto em Owari ela engravidou no 699. Isso não é falha de plot minha, eu fiz de propósito, já que eu não pensava em esperar o lançamento desse filme para escrever essa fanfic justamente por não considerá-lo algo além de um filler. Road to Ninja também teve "pitacos" do Kishimoto e ele inclusive escreveu um mangá prelúdio pro filme, mas mesmo assim ninguém considera canon, né? Então, seguindo essa mesma interpretação, esqueçam The Last em Owari. O único foco de vocês pra interpretar Owari é o 699 e 700.

Lembrando que eu não estou criticando quem considera o filme canon, ok? Eu simplesmente vou seguir o que eu considero canon, porquanto canon significa "de autoria exclusiva do mangaka". É a minha interpretação e, como a fanfic é minha, eu vou seguir o que eu penso.

Vencido isso, vamos aos nomes: Boruto será chamado "Bolt" aqui, que é a versão mais comum do nome dele no fandom internacional. Porque eu achei que soa melhor no nosso idioma do que "Boruto" (Bolt é falado "Boruto" em japonês, é por isso que dá as duas formas de escrita do nome em romaji). Sarada, que também é chamada de Salada (hehehe), poi tem o mesmo som em romaji, será "Sarada". Esses são os nomes que eu vou usar nessa fanfic: Bolt e Sarada.

Por último, mas não menos importante, eu quero deixar claro que não gostei do fim não por causa dos casais (apesar de eu achar que faltou desenvolvimento do Sasuke e Naruto para ficarem com Sakura e Hinata), mas sim por conta das falhas de enredo. Uma das maiores falhas diz respeito ao destino do mundo ninja, e não precisa ser nenhum economista formado pra perceber essa falha. Eu vou entrar nesse mérito no presente capítulo.

Capítulo sem revisão e betagem, portanto perdoem erros, ok?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Espero que gostem da atualização e continuem dando sua opinião, ela é extremamente importante pra mim!

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Owari<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pai e filha conversaram durante bastante tempo e, a cada minuto que se passava, o patriarca Uchiha se sentia mais orgulhoso e aliviado por Sakura não ter tomado a maldita pílula. Agora ele sabia que, dentre todos os erros que cometeu em sua vida, dormir com a colega do Time Sete com certeza acabou se tornando o melhor deles: o resultado estava aí e não o deixava mentir, ele jamais voltaria atrás naquela noite, mesmo tendo se arrependido à época.<p>

Pensando melhor, agora ele se recusava a pensar na noite que teve com Sakura como um erro; como podia ser um erro se o resultado era tão belo assim?

Sarada era uma Uchiha em essência: inteligente, orgulhosa e, apesar de ter motivos para estar rancorosa pela ausência do pai, acreditou em tudo que Sakura disse e compreendeu porque ele nunca veio visitá-la, mostrando ter uma natureza bastante benevolente tal como a mãe. Ela se portava com uma graciosidade invejável, seu tom de voz era sempre sereno, e Sasuke ficava cada vez mais admirado ao ver perceber que, apesar dela ter claramente herdado alguns traços dele e de sua mãe, ela se assemelhava mais à Itachi do que eles.

A conversa dos dois fluiu naturalmente, Sasuke estava curioso e fazia muitas perguntas e a garotinha, feliz pela atenção do pai, respondia com prazer cada uma delas.

— Então você é a melhor aluna de ninjutsu da academia? — ele questionou, admirado, lançando uma pergunta redundante simplesmente pra continuar ouvindo a voz dela enquanto ela contava as suas histórias de escola.

Por mais bobinhas que pudessem parecer aos ouvidos de um adulto que viu a morte tantas vezes, para Sasuke aquela conversa era uma das mais importantes de sua vida, independente do conteúdo dela.

— Eu sou a melhor em quase tudo, mas Bolt insiste em dize que ele é melhor em taijutsu do que eu. E é mentira!

Ele não estava questionando muito sobre o nome dos amigos da filha naquele momento, mas já havia percebido que muitos dos seus antigos colegas tiveram filhos que agora conviviam com a sua menina. Estava curioso para saber mais sobre isso, é claro, mas sua curiosidade em saber mais sobre Sarada era ainda maior.

— Você herdou a afinidade por controle de chakra como a sua mãe?

Sarada balançou a cabeça em negação; o coração de Sasuke bateu mas forte.

_Isso significa que ela puxou a minha afinidade!_

— Eu não sou a melhor em controle de chakra como ela era, eu não vou conseguir trabalhar no hospital como a mamãe. Rokudaime me falou que iria me treinar depois da formatura, porque temos os mesmos elementos e que agora que ele se aposentou teria tempo pra isso.

Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, imaginando o porquê de Kakashi desejar treinar sua filha. Decerto queria relembrar os velhos tempos. De qualquer forma, agora quem queria treinar Sarada era _ele_, Kakashi que curtisse sua aposentadoria com outra atividade.

— Não será necessário, você deve ter a mesma afinidade que eu. Eu vou te ensinar tudo que você precisa saber sobre a sua especialidade, ok?

Sarada pareceu radiante, realizada por finalmente receber tanta atenção do pai. Ela esperava por anos por aquele dia, já estava cansada ao aguardar durante tanto tempo pelo seu retorno. Sua mãe a orientava a ser paciente e esperar, alegando que certamente um dia seu pai iria voltar. Ela afirmava que Sasuke era uma pessoa que honrava suas promessas, e se ele prometeu voltar, ele voltaria.

Sarada nunca perdeu as esperanças; e valeu a pena esperar!

— Mamãe diz que eu puxei muitas coisas suas, pois o sangue Uchiha é forte. — ela declarou, um pouco orgulhosa de si mesmo; Sasuke chegou a suspirar de admiração ao ouvir aquelas palavras — Mas ela diz que eu puxei o formato dos olhos dela, apesar de não terem a mesma cor, e o formato do rosto, e...

Sasuke começou a procurar algo entre suas vestes de viagem e Sarada calou-se momentaneamente, curiosa para entender o que seu pai fazia. Ele retirou um álbum de fotografias pequeno e entregou para sua filha, que ainda o observava com bastante curiosidade.

— Sakura é muito bonita e você puxou sua mãe em muitos aspectos. — Sasuke falou com ternura, acariciando o nariz arrebitado de sua filha e vendo grandes semelhanças no formato de seu rosto e nariz com os da mãe — Mas você não puxou os olhos dela, Sara.

A garota corou um pouco, feliz pelo gesto carinhoso do pai e pelo apelido que acabara de receber. Sua mãe às vezes a chamava de Sara e, mesmo sem saber, parece que seu pai adotaria o mesmo hábito.

— Mas seus olhos são diferentes do meu.

— Você puxou os do seu tio: Itachi Uchiha. E sabe por que Sakura nunca soube disso?

— Por quê?

— Por que pouquíssimas pessoas olhavam para os olhos de Itachi e saiam ilesas desse encontro de olhar. — ele disse, um pouco orgulhoso do poder que Itachi possuía. Afinal, seu nii-san sempre foi e sempre será o mais forte de todos os ninjas, ao menos em seu julgamento — Seu tio era especialista em genjutsu e sua mãe sabia disso; ela nunca o encarou diretamente nos olhos.

— Que da hora! — a menina exclamou, abrindo um sorriso empolgado.

Sasuke fez uma careta ao ouvir um palavreado informal de jovens sair da boca de sua filha, mas ela certamente não pareceu se importar com isso, olhando com expectativa para o álbum que colocara nas mãos da menina, aguardando que ela o abrisse.

Sarada virou a capa e se deparou com a primeira foto, parecendo surpresa.

— Esses... esse é o famoso Time Sete? — ela perguntou animadamente, olhando pra fotografia que Sasuke conseguiu salvar dentre os escombros do Distrito Uchiha quando voltou para a vila, antes de sua reconstrução. — Mamãe nunca me mostrou a cópia dela.

_Estranho..._ — Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar, se questionando porque Sakura esconderia essa foto da filha.

— Sim, esse sou eu, sua mãe, Kakashi e Naruto quando nós éramos mais novos.

— Nanadaime parece tão emburrado. Você também.

Sasuke achava estranho ouvir a garota se direcionar a si como "você", visto que ele sempre chamava seu pai de "senhor". Ainda sim, essa informalidade parecia ajudar na aproximação dos dois, e ele decidiu que não cobraria tamanho formalismo da menina. Ele mesmo podia não admitir, mas detestava quando seu pai cortava sua animação com olhares de reprovação, então não faria o mesmo com sua filha.

Todavia, mais estranho do que ouvir ela chamá-lo desta forma informal foi a maneira altamente formal que se referiu a Naruto, chamando-o pelo seu título de Hokage; era peculiar, principalmente porque o Naruto que ele conheceu não exigiria tamanho formalismo dos cidadãos de Konoha, ainda mais de uma criança que ele muito provavelmente viu nascer.

Sarada virou a página e deu um pulo de surpresa, saindo debaixo dos lençóis com evidente interesse.

— Quem são esses!? — ela questionou animada, quase pulando por cima de Sasuke para lhe mostrar a fotografia.

Naquele momento, o Uchiha viu um pouco de vestígio do seu comportamento de quando era criança na sua filha, e se sentiu feliz por isso. Itachi jamais se exaltaria daquela forma, mas Sasuke, antes do massacre, fazia exatamente esse tipo de coisa, arrancando risadas de sua mãe e censura de seu pai.

— Essa é sua família, o meu lado da família. — Sasuke respondeu docemente, apontando para as pessoas respectivas na foto — Esse é seu avô Fugaku, sua avó Mikoto e seu tio Itachi. Itachi deve ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que você nessa foto, eu era um pouco mais novo.

— Meus olhos realmente parecem com o dele. — ela disse, feliz — Espero ter olhos tão poderosos no futuro.

Sasuke estremeceu de leve, pensando no mangekyou sharingan e em toda sina que aquele poder trazia para o seu usuário.

_Eu sinceramente espero que ela nunca consiga esses olhos._ — não pode deixar de pensar, sabendo que cedo ou tarde precisaria conversar com ela sobre essas coisas, mas decidindo não tratar sobre o assunto com Sarada agora. Ela ainda era uma menina, afinal de contas.

Empolgada, ela virou todas as fotos com velocidade, prestando atenção nas várias imagens que Sasuke tinha de Naruto e Itachi — algumas eram inclusive recortadas de jornais, outras, como de Itachi, eram retiradas do bingo book, o que a deixou um pouco surpresa e entristecida. Depois de ver o restante das fotos em silêncio, Sarada fechou o álbum com delicadeza e o colocou no criado mudo, sentando sobre suas pernas e olhando Sasuke com seriedade.

Novamente, o patriarca Uchiha se sentiu diante de seu irmão, tamanho era a austeridade que ela direcionava a ele, possivelmente esperando explicações.

— Você pode me contar sobre a nossa família, pai?

_Pai..._ — ele pensou, suspirando — _Eu vou adorar me acostumar com essa palavra._

— Ninguém te contou?

— Tio Itachi é um assunto delicado na escola, mas mamãe me disse que ele foi um herói. Eu não sei muita coisa alem disso, e ver uma página dele no bingo book no seu álbum foi... estranho. — ela respondeu com sinceridade — Ninguém parece querer me contar, pois dizem que é você quem tem que me contar essas coisas, e não eles. Nem mamãe quis me contar.

_Isso com certeza tem dedo do Kakashi._ — Sasuke pensou, se sentindo grato pelo grisalho deixar as explicações para que fossem feitas por ele, porquanto nem todo mundo sabia todos os detalhes sobre o passado de Itachi como ele sabia. Ela era uma Uchiha e, como o assunto se referia às tragédias envolvendo os Uchihas, nada melhor do que o sobrevivente da tragédia para contá-la.

— Eu vou te contar, não se preocupe, mas agora não é a hora. — ele respondeu com ternura, bastante agradecido pela oportunidade. Sarada sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente — Nós devíamos nos juntar a sua mãe na sala, ela deve estar preocupada.

— Você sentiu falta da mamãe, pai? — ela questionou timidamente, desviando o olhar com vergonha ao tratar sobre esse assunto — Ela me disse que vocês não foram namorados nem nada, mas ela sentiu muito a sua falta...

Sasuke sabia que aquele assunto eventualmente apareceria. Era claro que Sarada desejaria que seus pais ficassem juntos, que filho no mundo não desejaria algo assim? Decerto ela alimentava alguma esperança de que isso aconteceria.

— Sarada... — Sasuke suspirou, e ela virou os olhos para fita-lo, com aquele olhar esperançoso que o matava de tristeza — Sakura é muito especial pra mim, e se tornou ainda mais por cuidar de você todos esses anos, te tornando uma garota digna de ser chamada de "Uchiha".

— Então vocês deviam ficar juntos agora!

— Eu gosto muito dela, mas não desse jeito.

A garota pareceu se entristecer visivelmente, Sasuke sentiu seu coração doer por deixar sua filha tão triste daquela forma.

— Você vai partir de novo? — ela questionou, sua voz soando fraca e desesperançosa — Foi só uma visita?

— Não. — Sasuke respondeu convicto, agarrando a mão de Sarada com a sua, tentando demonstrar um gesto de afeição para que ela não chorasse: ele iria se sentir um lixo se ela chorasse. — Eu não vou mais partir, eu vou ficar aqui em casa com vocês. Mas sua mãe e eu não vamos nos casar.

Os olhos da menina Uchiha lacrimejaram, Sasuke sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver essa cena.

— Sarada... — uma voz disse timidamente da porta do quarto, e Sasuke percebeu pela primeira vez que Sakura estava parada próximo à porta, possivelmente veio checar os dos dois. Pelo jeito Sasuke estava focado demais em Sarada e esqueceu-se de prestar atenção em seus arredores; precisaria treinar mais isso para não se distrair na companhia dela, principalmente para protegê-la de qualquer possível ameaça — Nós já conversamos sobre isso filha, você sabe que eu e o seu pai somos apenas amigos.

— Mas isso não é natural! — ela respondeu, puxando a mão para longe de Sasuke e olhando com ares acusadores para os dois enquanto argumentava — Bolt tem um pai e uma mãe casados, todos os meus amigos têm pais e mães casados! Por que só eu não posso ter uma família completa?

Sasuke sabia o que sua filha queria dizer: não era comum em Konoha filhos de pais separados. Não era em sua época e, pelo jeito, não mudou muita coisa com o decorrer dos anos. Realmente, Sarada devia sofrer com isso, principalmente na Academia.

— Você vai ter uma família completa. — Sakura argumentou, aproximando-se dos dois e se sentando na cama de solteiro com eles — Seu pai não acabou de dizer que vai ficar em casa com a gente? Nós vamos ter uma rotina familiar como todas as outras. Tudo que Bolt tem você terá também.

Sakura sorria e tentava transparecer compreensão e gentileza para Sarada, e pela primeira vez na vida Sasuke se deu conta como ela tinha uma natureza maternal bastante aflorada. Enquanto ele, ao que parecia, teria que trabalhar no seu lado paternal: não sabia o que falar para tentar acalmar Sarada.

— Não vamos! — a menina retrucou, pondo-se de pé e cruzando os braços, sem se virar para encarar os pais; Sasuke estava totalmente perdido perante a explosão da filha, e não sabia se devia censurá-la ou deixar Sakura lidar com isso.

_Alias, isso parece herança do temperamento da Sakura._

— Eu vejo o que é uma família de verdade quando vou na casa do Bolt! — ela continuou com sua birra, escapando da tentativa de Sasuke de segurar o seu ombro, andando em direção à saída do quarto, possivelmente pretendendo fugir da conversa.

Sakura, no entanto, foi mais energética que Sasuke e rapidamente agarrou o braço da filha, a impedindo de sair e forçando-a a olhar para eles.

— Pare de trazer o Bolt para essa conversa! — a mulher ordenou, olhando-a com autoridade — Não faça Sasuke achar que eu criei uma menina mimada! Você está fazendo isso pra tentar convencê-lo que eu sei, mas não é com choro e birra que você conseguirá isso!

_Acredite filha, eu sei. Eu já tentei._ — Sakura pensou, recebendo o olhar Uchiha já totalmente desenvolvido por Sarada e sentindo o frio na espinha costumeiro, imaginando o quão perigoso seria esse olhar quando ela desenvolvesse o sharingan.

Além da imensa insatisfação com a birra de Sarada, Sakura estava desesperada, com um medo palpável de Sasuke descobrir quem era Bolt: se isso acontecesse, ele não iria reagir tão bem como vinha reagindo até agora, Sakura tinha certeza disso.

E quando Sarada abriu a boca, Sakura soube que seu maior temor iria acontecer:

— Tia Hinata e Nanadaime se casaram e eu vejo a diferença de dois pais que são casados e os que não são!

Sakura sentiu seu sangue congelar, mal conseguindo coragem para olhar para Sasuke, completamente apavorada pela reação que ele teria ao descobrir aquele acontecimento: Hinata e Naruto se casaram alguns meses depois que Sasuke partiu e construíram uma família. Ela sabia o motivo do retorno do Uchiha, e certamente essa notícia não seria muito bem recebida.

Ainda sim, a explosão de Sasuke não veio de imediato. Ele se escondeu atrás da sua tão conhecida máscara da estoicidade, como sempre fazer nos momentos de crise. E, diante disso, Sakura não sabia se pegava Sarada no colo e fugia dali, ou se dava um voto de confiança para Sasuke.

Depois de um longo e tenso silêncio, o Uchiha piscou pesadamente uma única vez e ao abrir os olhos focou em Sarada. Seu olhar estava tão severo e perigoso que a garota nem pensou em abrir a boca novamente.

— Não fale desse jeito com a sua mãe. — ele disse simplesmente, em um tom de bronca digno a parelhar com o de Fugaku, surpreendendo-se um pouco com a familiaridade do seu tom de voz — Hierarquia familiar é algo sagrado para um Uchiha, e como tal você tem que aprender a respeitar seus pais. Eu não quero ver você usar esse tom de voz nessa casa. Nunca mais.

Sarada chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas logo se acovardou, fechando-a sem ter coragem de pronunciar uma única silaba. Sakura apreciava a interação de pai e filha com imensa curiosidade, satisfeita pela forma eficiente que Sasuke encontrou de calar a birra de sua filha.

Sakura criou Sarada para nunca agir assim, mas como toda criança faz ao se encontrar com um novo adulto, ela testava sempre os seus limites para saber o que conseguiria com eles fazendo birra. Sarada era esperta, ela sabia que com sua avó conseguiria quase tudo com um pouco de lágrimas, e agora estava testando pra ver o que iria arrancar de Sasuke agindo assim.

Mas Sasuke, mesmo estando totalmente admirado pela garota, não tinha o coração mole o suficiente para se render a teimosia infantil.

— Sua mãe e eu não seriamos felizes em um casamento. Você quer a nossa infelicidade?

— Eu... claro que não! — Sarada respondeu, indignada com a pergunta.

Era justamente o contrário! Ela queria a felicidade dos dois, e achava que juntos eles conseguiriam isso. Será que seu pai não conseguia entender?

Sasuke se levantou da cama e aproximou-se da menina, ajoelhando à sua frente e pegando suas duas mãos com as dele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos e deixando claro que as palavras que falaria a seguir eram definitivas.

— Eu juro para você que seu dia a dia será como se eu e Sakura estivéssemos casados, até porque o que os adultos fazem em um casamento, criança nenhuma vê. Nem vai fazer diferença.

— Sasuke! — Sakura exclamou, exasperada — Sarada não sabe dessas coisas!

Sarada mordeu os lábios para não rir, abaixando o olhar e deixando bem claro para Sasuke que a nova geração não era tão inocente quanto a sua. Normal, tempos de paz possivelmente gerariam tempo livre para que adquirissem certas curiosidades.

_Eu vou ter muito trabalho com ela._

— Ok papai, você venceu. — ela declarou, deixando um sorriso brotar nos lábios e piscando as lágrimas de birra para longe — Me desculpe.

— Eu desculpo. — Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, curvando-se e beijando a testa de Sarada brevemente, surpreendendo as duas mulheres no cômodo pelo gesto carinhoso que certamente não esperavam dele.

— S-sasuke-kun... — Sakura murmurou, levando as mãos sobre os lábios e tentando entender o que acontecia. O Sasuke que ela conhecia estaria explodindo a casa de raiva por Naruto, e não beijando o rosto de Sarada!

— Não me faça brigar mais com você, por favor. — Sasuke falou para a garota, e ela piscou as lágrimas formadas por um misto de surpresa e felicidade que se acumularam em seus olhos. — Você é tudo que eu tenho na vida.

Então Sakura entendeu a reação de Sasuke: ele estava compreendendo a derrota, percebendo que Naruto não estava mais disponível para ele, que só lhe restava Sarada em sua vida. E, por mais duro que fosse pensar assim, Sakura entendia perfeitamente o sentimento: afinal, era o que ela sentia também...

A menina abaixou a cabeça e se sentiu envergonhada por cobrar algo que seus pais não poderiam dar. Claro, ela queria que eles casassem, mas realmente era muito egoísmo dela exigir isso agora; seu pai voltou pra casa, veio conhecê-la, gostou dela e os dois se deram muito bem. Quem sabe no futuro seus pais se entenderiam e as coisas dariam certo. Ela iria fazer de tudo para a convivência entre eles ser boa, ela ainda tinha uma chance!

— Eu não vou fazer isso de novo. — ela respondeu, observando Sasuke se por de pé à sua frente e levar uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, ajeitando-os atrás de sua orelha com ternura e dando um pequeno peteleco na ponta de seu nariz, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sakura, que ainda parecia totalmente perplexa.

— Sasuke... O Naruto... — ela tentou explicar, mas Sasuke visivelmente se irritou ao ouvir o nome do loiro, e a interrompeu.

— Sarada, peça desculpas para a sua mãe também.

— Desculpe, mamãe.

— Eu desculpo minha filha. — Sakura respondeu rapidamente, dando um breve sorriso a menina e ganhando outro em retorno, mas logo voltando a atenção para Sasuke e seu humor peculiar — Mas Sasuke...

— Eu preciso resolver um assunto, Sara. — Sasuke interrompeu Sakura, fitando sua filha novamente, trazendo a atenção dela para si mais uma vez. — Mas estarei de volta antes de você dormir, eu prometo.

— Assuntos? — a menina questionou, deixando a cabeça se inclinar levemente para a esquerda enquanto fazia aquela indagação.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke lembrou-se de Itachi, e isso acalmou um pouco a sua ira iminente.

_Se Naruto sobreviver a essa noite, ele vai ter que agradecer à Sarada_. — Pensou, ajustando as vestes de viagem e decidindo que não iria trocar de roupa coisa alguma. Afinal, de que valeria esse esforço?

— Sim, eu tenho que me reportar ao Hokage. Afinal de contas, eu sou um ninja de Konoha e tenho que mostrar minha utilidade ao retornar a vila, não é mesmo? — ele murmurou enquanto ajeitava sua luva, testando-a ao fechar e abrir a mão da prótese, formando um punho ameaçador enquanto fazia isso.

_Oh meu deus... isso vai ser feio._ — Sakura concluiu, engolindo em seco. O que ela temia iria acontecer: os dois iam brigar, de novo!

— Ah, é verdade. — Sarada respondeu, captando um pouco a apreensão de sua mãe, mas vendo sentido nas palavras do pai e tentando não se preocupar com aquilo — Eu vou te esperar.

Sasuke deu um sorriso genuíno para a garota, novamente acariciando seus cabelos. Deu as costas para as duas e saiu do quarto, andando rapidamente para fora de casa.

— Sasuke, por favor! — Sakura o chamou com um sussurro urgente enquanto corria atrás dele, possivelmente tentando impedir sua filha de ouvir — Por favor, não vá ver o Naruto nesse estado. Amanhã, amanhã é outro dia! Eu vou com você, mas amanhã. Por favor!

— Você não ouviu o que eu disse pra Sarada? — ele respondeu secamente por cima do ombro, não diminuindo a velocidade de sua retirada — É meu dever de ninja me reportar ao_saudoso _Hokage.

— Não é culpa dele, Sasuke. — ela disse, exasperada, chegando ao lado dele e acompanhando sua passada — Você que nunca teve a coragem de falar nada pra ele. Você realmente acha que ele é tão perspicaz quando o assunto é coração? Ele demorou _anos_ pra perceber os sentimentos da Hinata por ele! Ele não tinha como adivinhar, como cogitar qualquer possibilidade com você!

— Você não entende metade das coisas que acontecem comigo e o Naruto. — Sasuke respondeu sem mais delongas, olhando-a pelo canto do olho de forma acusadora — Ele sabia _sim._

Ela engoliu em seco, amaciando a sua expressão e tentando, mais uma vez, implorar:

— Então apenas me prometa que vocês não vão brigar. Por favor!

— Sakura, você tem que parar de me pedir coisas impossíveis de realizar toda vez que eu estou saindo de algum lugar. — ele respondeu secamente, acelerando o passo até iniciar uma corrida. Não olhou para trás nem se despediu da rosada, irritado demais para lidar com os pedidos dela no momento.

Sakura ficou para trás, parada em frente à porta de sua casa, olhando para o distrito Uchiha com preocupação.

— Eu odeio quando esses dois brigam... — ela murmurou para si mesma, lembrando-se do terrível incidente no teto do hospital; se Kakashi não tivesse aparecido e parado a briga, possivelmente os três se machucariam seriamente: Sasuke e Naruto pela teimosia, Sakura por tentar se jogar na frente dos dois, os três definitivamente não pensando nas conseqüências de seus atos.

— Por que ele esta tão bravo, mamãe? — Sarada perguntou timidamente de dentro da sala de estar.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, decidindo entrar e arranjar uma desculpa para Sarada que, provavelmente, passaria horas em alerta, ansiosamente aguardando o retorno do pai.

_Eu só espero que seja lá o que ocorra nesse reencontro, Sasuke perceba que Sarada também é responsabilidade dele. Ele não pode mais fugir de Konoha. Eu não vou deixar, pelo bem de minha filha._

**(***)**

— Hey, Gaara! Está com tantas saudades que recorreu à uma videoconferência? — Naruto exclamou divertidamente para a câmera de seu notebook [1], tentando retirar as xícaras de café e embalagens de ramen instantâneo que tinha ao redor de sua mesa de trabalho, pois sabia que se seu amigo visse aquilo, possivelmente iria lhe dar uma bronca.

Afinal, Gaara sabia que nos últimos dias Naruto estava trabalhando mais do que deveria, se alimentando sem sair da sala de trabalho e vivendo a base de café; e ele, para parar de receber bronca do colega, prometeu que iria dormir em casa naquela noite.

Bom, ele pretendia cumprir a promessa, mas acabou dormindo sem querer cima da papelada de trabalho, acordando há apenas vinte minutos.

Já bastava o tanto que Hinata iria brigar com ele, pelo menos a bronca de Gaara ele queria evitar. Todavia, não parecia ter dado muito certo a sua tentativa: do outro lado da tela, o ruivo acompanhou sua movimentação com o olhar, analisando tudo que a câmera filmava e logo deixando um suspiro escapar, atraindo a atenção do Hokage.

— Não tão esperto dessa vez, Naruto. — o ruivo comentou casualmente, cruzando os braços do outro lado da tela, aparentando ares de censura.

— O que foi? — o Uzumaki questionou, tentando entender o que havia deixado escapar daquela vez.

— A térmica de café está em cima da prateleira, eu consigo ver daqui. — Gaara comentou, balançando negativamente a cabeça — Você de novo virou a noite trabalhando, não foi?

_Não há porque continuar interpretando se ele já descobriu a mentira... —_ O loiro suspirou, encostando a cabeça na sua mão e apoiando-a no cotovelo, deixando toda a falsa energia de antes desaparecer.

— Sim. — o Uzumaki respondeu, deixando um bocejo escapar enquanto respondia — Eu estou tentando encontrar a solução para o problema Gaara, nossa reunião daqui duas semanas vai...

— Naruto. — Gaara o interrompeu, silenciando-o de prontidão — Esse problema não é de agora. Kakashi pensou muito no que fazer, nós já estamos há anos tentando encontrar uma solução para ele. Então não pense que você vai conseguir fazer isso em tão pouco tempo.

Internamente, Naruto sabia que seria muito difícil de conseguir a solução em tão pouco tempo, já que durante anos de mandato Kakashi simplesmente não encontrou uma alternativa definitiva, e não foi por faltas de tentativa. Ainda sim, ele sabia que, como herói mundialmente conhecido, muitas esperanças foram depositadas em suas costas e, agora como Hokage, ele precisava mostrar serviço: era seu dever encontrar a solução para a crise shinobi.

Impressionante como antes, durante todos os seus discursos sobre paz e cooperação entre as vilas, Naruto não pensara que a paz também poderia trazer algo ruim, mas trouxe: o desemprego dos ninjas. Vilas militares, como Konoha, estavam com problemas grandes no quesito financeiro, pois boa parte do dinheiro da vila vinha com as missões contratadas por forasteiros com os ninjas locais. Com a paz, o número de missões decaiu consideravelmente, e isso gerou desemprego em grande escala da população, pois mais de 50% dos cidadãos de Konoha possuíam formação ninja e agora não tinham onde trabalhar.

Kakashi havia realizado algum progresso nessa crise: torneios com prêmios se tornaram algo comum no mundo shinobi nos últimos três anos, a parte civil da população pagava caro para assisti-los, fazendo com que os inscritos ganhassem algum dinheiro das lutas em questão. No entanto, isso já estava virando rotineiro demais, as pessoas não tinham mais interesse em ver os torneios e, com isso, a crise voltou a assolar toda economia das vilas militares.

— Eu acho que você está me subestimando, Gaara. — Naruto respondeu secamente, sabendo que desta vez alguém finalmente estava atrás de uma solução à longo prazo, e não como os outros Kages fizeram até então: eles só haviam encontrado soluções temporárias, de modo que o problema sempre surgia novamente. Pela primeira vez eles estavam dispostos a encontrar uma solução de verdade, e precisou Naruto bater o pé na reunião da semana passada para que eles finalmente começassem a pensar nisso.

_É só uma questão de tempo, e eu não posso perder tempo dormindo..._

— Não, eu não estou. — o ruivo respondeu, amaciando um pouco as feições — Eu só quero que você não seja impulsivo de novo e ponha tudo a perder mais uma vez com a sua família. Se lembra do que aconteceu no ano passado?

Naruto estremeceu de leve, recordando-se da crise que teve no ano anterior com Hinata.

Ele estava trabalhando demais e ela estava praticamente sem serviço. A crise shinobi refletia até mesmo para eles, mas Naruto, sendo um ninja mundialmente conhecido, ainda conseguia proposta de trabalhos, enquanto Hinata, mesmo não desejando fazer apenas isso, se limitava a ficar em casa e cuidar dos filhos.

Depois que Naruto saiu para uma missão de escolta onde ficou fora durante quatro meses, foi recepcionado de volta a casa com clima de briga. Hinata estava se sentindo ignorada por Naruto, porquanto ele buscava companheiros de outros clãs para acompanhá-lo nessas missões e nunca a levava consigo. Alem disso, eles não necessitavam do trabalho constante de Naruto devido à herança da família Hyuuga, e por isso ele não precisava fazer tantas missões por mês. Mesmo assim ,ele não recusava uma oferta; e ela não entendia porque ele queria tanto ficar longe de casa.

Pra falar bem a verdade, nem Naruto entendia esse seu apego tão grande ao trabalho, mas estava sempre tão ocupado com isso que não tirava tempo pra pensar a respeito.

No fundo, Hinata queria trabalhar com ele e Naruto entendia isso. As crianças já estavam grandinhas o suficiente para ficarem na casa de Sakura ou Hanabi por alguns dias, caso os dois saíssem em missão ao mesmo tempo. Todavia, Naruto insistia que as crianças precisavam dela, e os dois tiveram uma briga muito grande por conta disso, pois Hinata não aceitava que Naruto a colocasse na posição de dona de casa e, indiretamente, era isso que ele fazia ao deixá-la de escanteio.

— Nós dois já nos entendemos... — ele respondeu para Gaara, sabendo que isso não era uma verdade completa; eles simplesmente pararam de brigar, o que não significa que encontraram uma solução pro problema. — Foi apenas uma crise dos sete anos de casado, Gaara. É comum de acontecer.

— Sei. — o ruivo respondeu, descrente nas palavras do amigo, mas optando por não continuar aquela discussão — Ainda sim, eu acho que Hinata tem razão: você deveria mandá-la em missões agora que está como Hokage, pois você pode ficar com as crianças de noite enquanto ela vai trabalhar.

— Mesmo se eu quisesse fazer isso, eu não posso. — Naruto respondeu, suspirando fundo e temendo que logo logo sua esposa traria a mesma solução e ele, novamente, teria que repetir aquelas palavras — São pouquíssimas missões que aparecem na mesa do Hokage, eu preciso mandar um ninja de cada família para que eles consigam manter o mínimo do dinheiro familiar. Por exemplo: não posso mandar Sai e Ino em missões no mesmo mês, ou um vai ou o outro vai, porque se não outra família não terá nenhum de seus membros com missão e ficará sem dinheiro naquele mês.

— Eu entendo. — o Kazekage respondeu, compreendendo a problemática. Konoha estava realmente em crise, talvez fosse melhor chamar Temari para voltar para Suna, pois a situação lá ainda não estava tão ruim. Eles só possuíam 40% de cidadãos ninjas, e não 50%, como acontecia em Konoha.

Em suma, a concorrência trabalhista entre os ninjas na vila da areia era um pouco menos selvagem do que em Konoha.

— As coisas por aqui estão realmente complicadas. — o loiro suspirou, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo do outro braço, colocando-o no braço da cadeira desconfortável onde estava sentado há horas — E como agora eu sempre estou trabalhando e recebendo fixo como Hokage, seria inútil mandar Hinata enquanto eu poderia ajudar outra família a ganhar dinheiro, mandando outro ninja no lugar dela.

— E você acha que ela vai entender isso?

— Racionalmente sim, emocionalmente não. Até porque o pai dela anda cobrando que o clã Hyuuga mostre serviço no exterior para manter a tradição e como Hanabi está grávida e não pode sair em missões, então...

— Naruto, os seus problemas matrimoniais são complicados demais. — Gaara interrompeu, piscando pesadamente — Desculpe a sinceridade, mas isso me faz ficar feliz por nunca ter me casado.

Naruto sabia que aquela era uma maneira de Gaara tentar descontrair o assunto, e por isso deixou uma risadinha leve escapar de sua garganta.

— Casamento tem problemas sim, mas tem muitas coisas boas também. — Naruto respondeu, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, pensando em seus filhos — Bolt e Himawari são maravilhosos, toda vez que eu olho para eles eu tenho certeza que nenhum problema do casamento vai ser grande o suficiente para me fazer arrepender de ter casado.

O ruivo também sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por ver Naruto satisfeito com seus filhos, mas não deixando de perceber uma particularidade comum no discurso do amigo: o Uzumaki nunca se referia a Hinata como a razão de seu casamento ser feliz, e sim aos herdeiros.

_Talvez ele nem perceba que, apesar de estarem anos juntos, Naruto nunca se apaixonou de verdade por ela._ — ele concluiu, lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com seu cunhado sobre a vida matrimonial "problemática" de Naruto.

Se tinha alguém que sabia bastante sobre Naruto, esse alguém certamente era Shikamaru, já que os dois se aproximaram muito como amigos depois da guerra, ao ponto do Nara se tornar o braço direito dele depois de sua eleição como Hokage. Shikamaru e Gaara chegaram a mesma conclusão: Naruto se afogava tanto no trabalho simplesmente para manter distância de Hinata e, no fundo, a Hyuuga também sabia disso. Ela só não queria acreditar no que estava escancarado bem debaixo do seu nariz.

— Se quiser me ligar depois e conversar sobre assuntos particulares você pode, mas só depois que você tiver uma boa noite de sono. Agora vou direto ao ponto: eu te chamei pra tratar de assuntos profissionais. — ele resolveu mudar o teor da conversa, se ajeitando na cadeira e olhando para a câmera com seriedade, vendo Naruto fazer a mesma coisa do outro lado da tela — A reunião foi adiantada em uma semana, será daqui seis dias. O local também foi alterado, não vai ser mais em Sunagakure, será em Kirigakure.

— Por quê?! — Naruto questionou, exasperado, se colocando de pé e debruçando sobre o notebook — Qual o motivo da mudança?

— Recebemos denúncias anônimas de que alguns ninjas de Suna estão tentando sabotar a reunião.

Naruto fechou o punho e bateu com força na mesa, se jogando na cadeira e apoiando testa no teclado do notebook, colocando a cabeça sob as mãos e tentando se acalmar.

— Eles estão sem emprego Naruto. — Gaara respondeu, também com ares cansados — Eles estão ficando desesperados. Acreditam que se alguma baderna acontecer nesta reunião, as pessoas vão novamente se sentir inseguras e contratarão o trabalho de ninjas, dando emprego para eles. Eles querem causar tumulto para voltarem a trabalhar.

_Nem precisava explicar, Gaara..._ — Naruto pensou, extremamente cansado, se perguntando como iriam fazer caso mais pessoas tivessem a mesma ideia. Todos os Kages temiam uma atitude como essa por parte dos shinobis, mas ninguém esperou que fosse ocorrer algo assim ainda naquele ano.

— Nos precisamos achar logo uma solução para isso. — murmurou, levantando a cabeça e olhando pra câmera mais perto do que outrora.

— Você está parecendo comigo com essas olheiras — o ruivo comentou, tentando fazer um comentário lúdico para diminuir o clima tenso do momento.

Naruto sorriu de canto de boca, endireitando a postura.

— Nah, pra parecer com você eu precisaria deixar o cabelo crescer um pouco e virar adepto ao gel. — ele comentou, fazendo o ruivo corar intensamente.

— Qual o problema do meu cabelo? — questionou, passando a mão sobre as madeixas cuidadosamente penteadas — Kankuro disse que me dá a austeridade necessária para um líder.

Nesse momento Naruto riu de verdade, sentindo-se bem mais leve do que antes. Gaara conseguia ser tão óbvio as vezes, e outras vezes tão perspicaz. Era peculiar e ele adorava essas qualidades no amigo.

— Kankuro disse isso porque é seu irmão e está zoando com você. — ele respondeu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios — Você fica melhor com o cabelo de antes Gaara, abandona esse gel se quer casar ainda nessa vida.

O ruivo corou ainda mais intensamente, mas Naruto não entendeu o motivo de sua vergonha.

— Naruto, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer: eu não vou me casar. — ele comentou baixinho, irritado com aquele assunto.

O loiro sempre insistia nisso e Gaara detestava conversar esses assuntos, principalmente com a pessoa em questão.

— Mas você é o único que ainda não se casou, eu não entendo isso!

— Eu não quero me casar.

— Por quê?

Gaara suspirou de uma forma tão profunda que mesmo do outro lado da tela Naruto foi capaz de ouvir. Ele fechou os olhos, como se pedisse a Deus por paciência. Depois de um tempo os abriu e encarou Naruto de uma forma bastante profunda.

— Porque eu só me casaria com uma única pessoa, mas essa pessoa já é casada.

Por algum motivo, o loiro sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com o tom de voz de Gaara. Mas, independente disso, percebeu a besteira que sempre fazia ao insistir nesse assunto e tentou consertar seu erro.

— Me desculpe por isso, eu não sabia. Deve ser difícil. — ele comentou casualmente, sentindo seu rosto corar também por estar sem jeito ao tratar sobre aquele assunto.

Naruto não gostava muito de falar sobre amores não correspondidos, já que ele mesmo sofreu com isso e não era uma boa recordação.

— Não se preocupe, não há problema algum. — o outro respondeu, dando de ombros — Tudo que eu desejo é ver essa pessoa feliz, ver quem você ama sorrir e ser feliz trás felicidade para aquele que ama.

— Isso é verdade! — Naruto respondeu, um pouco menos desconfortável com o assunto — E a pessoa que você gosta está feliz?

— Essa pessoa pensa que está feliz, mas está se enganando. — novamente respondeu naquele tom sério de antes, causando calafrios em Naruto — Mas eu tenho esperança de que um dia ela perceba o que está fazendo e consiga reverter tudo isso, e se torne feliz de verdade, como era antigamente.

_Do jeito que ele fala, parece que eu deveria saber quem é a pessoa a que ele se refere._

— É, tomara. Detesto pessoas que mentem para si mesmas. Ela tem que perceber isso e voltar a ser feliz.

Gaara sorriu ao constatar a ironia que era Naruto falar algo assim, mas resolveu não levar o assunto à diante. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os e decidiu que, depois daquele comentário de Naruto, iria rever este penteado. Quem sabe algo mais jovial fosse uma pedida melhor, não é mesmo?

— De qualquer forma, já conversamos demais. Preciso ir agora.

— Ok, eu também. Até semana que vêm.

Os dois desligaram a videoconferência e Naruto abaixou a tela do computador, deitando-se sobre o aparelho quente por alguns instantes.

— Rebeliões... — ele falou baixinho para si mesmo fechando os olhos e planejando cochilar alguns minutos antes de ir para casa — Eu estou com um problemão nas costas...

— Só agora que percebeu, é?

_Essa voz!_

Naruto instantaneamente se colocou de pé e virou o corpo, dando de cara com a pessoa que menos esperava naquele momento, sentado casualmente no parapeito de sua janela.

— S-sasuke...! — ele exclamou, sentindo-se sem ar e desorientado.

_Quando foi que ele apareceu? Eu não senti nada do chakra dele! Isso só pode ser uma mentira!_

Naruto, sendo um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo, se esquecera que havia alguém que tinha a mesma força que ele e capacidade de conter o chakra tão perfeitamente ao ponto de não ser percebido por um ninja do clã Uzumaki (Sim, assim como Karin, ele conseguiu desenvolver com o decorrer dos anos uma capacidade fenomenal para percepção de chakras). Possivelmente ele só conseguiria identificar Sasuke se usasse o modo senin. E isso, meus caros, era impressionante.

— Eu vim reportar meu retorno para a vila, me colocar a disposição como shinobi de Konoha e trazer uma mensagem, Hokage-sama. — Sasuke respondeu secamente, pulando do parapeito da janela e entrando na sala sem grandes cerimônias, nem se incomodando em esconder o azedume de seu humor ao ver Naruto.

Tudo em Naruto o irritava naquele momento. Primeiro a revelação de Sarada de que ele havia construído família e, ao chegar na torre Hokage, Sasuke pôde ver Gaara praticamente se confessar pela tela do computador (o que, decerto, não ajudou em nada seu ciúmes). Além disso, ver Naruto mencionar Hinata e os nomes dos filhos o deixou extremamente furioso por saber que, além de se casar com a Hyuuga, Naruto ainda teve não um, mas dois filhos com ela. Ele queria matar Naruto naquele momento e talvez só não estivesse enforcando-o como se não houvesse amanhã porque, ao mesmo tempo em que sua fúria era palpável, sua admiração também era grande:

Naruto estava maravilhoso, não havia outra forma de definir sua aparência. Mesmo tendo passado a noite naquele lugar e estando evidentemente cansado, com olheiras e o cabelo curto levemente despenteado, Sasuke não conseguia desacelerar seu coração ao vê-lo. Naruto usava a capa de Hokage mesmo não estando na rua, e isso o deixava ainda mais sexy perante os olhos do Uchiha. O braço perdido estava lá, porém enfaixado, mostrando que ele recebeu o braço artificial feito pelas células de Hashirama, como Tsunade havia oferecido aos dois antes de sua partida da vila.

_Ele está ainda mais lindo do que eu imaginei; e certamente ainda mais idiota._ — Sasuke pensou, sentindo suas orelhas corarem com a sensação de raiva e atração ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto, por sua vez, sentia seus braços tremerem enquanto encarava os olhos negros e severos de Sasuke. Ele não estava pronto pra encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo, não estava preparado para passar por aqueles sentimentos! Ele supôs que se Sasuke não veio no dia de sua nomeação (e com certeza a notícia deveria ter chegado aos ouvidos dele), ele não voltaria mais para Konoha, mesmo que tenha prometido que faria.

Enquanto Sasuke achava Naruto maravilhoso, o loiro não tinha sequer palavras para definir a aparência do Uchiha. Naruto não conseguia parar de admirá-lo de cima a baixo, fitando suas roupas surradas pela viagem, seu cabelo bem mais comprido do que o normal, seu olhar severo e o perfume que comumente sentia toda vez que Sasuke estava por perto, demonstrando que aquele não era um impostor ou um clone.

Era Sasuke, o seu Sasuke. E o maldito tinha decidido voltar depois de anos no exterior! Só pra bagunçar com a sua cabeça!

_Meu Deus do céu, isso só pode ser um pesadelo..._ — Naruto concluiu, irritado consigo mesmo por se sentir dessa forma ao reencontrar Sasuke. Depois de tantos anos com Hinata, ele tinha _certeza_ que isso não iria mais acontecer. Ele gostava de Hinata, ele se sentia _atraído_ por ela; porque seu corpo tinha que acabar com tudo simplesmente por estar no mesmo ambiente que Sasuke?

— Que mensagem? — Naruto questionou depois de um longo silêncio, ouvindo sua voz sair rouca demais para continuar fingindo que não estava afetado com a presença do antigo companheiro do Time Sete.

Sasuke se levantou da onde estava sentado aproximou-se com passos curtos; Naruto sentia sua respiração acelerar cada vez mais. Quando ficaram frente a frente, separados apenas por alguns milímetros de distância entre seus narizes, Naruto instintivamente fitou os lábios de Sasuke, desejando-os sem que pudesse se controlar. O Uchiha, por sua vez, levou sua mão direita para o queixo dele, erguendo seu rosto e fitando-o nos olhos durante uns segundos, apreciando a maneira como suas pupilas dilataram e seu rosto pareceu corar bastante.

— Essa mensagem aqui. — Sasuke respondeu, retraindo o braço mecânico e desferindo um soco muito bem dado na mandíbula de Naruto.

O loiro, ao sentir a dor, instantaneamente viu o encanto de esvair, mas como foi totalmente pego de surpresa, acabou recebendo o golpe em cheio. No entanto, rapidamente revidou o soco em Sasuke e dentro de instantes os dois já se encontravam em um déjà vu infantil bastante inapropriado.

Pelo menos foram maduros o suficiente de não usarem chakra naquela briga, pois, se assim o fizessem, a Torre Hokage não sobreviveria por muitos minutos à ira dos dois.

— Sasuke! Mas que bosta! — Naruto tentou esquivar de um golpe e contra-atacou com seu taijutsu, conseguindo derrubá-lo e estendendo o combate para solo, realizando uma imobilização e falhando logo na primeira tentativa.

Em meio a confusão de barulhos de móveis sendo quebrados, Shikamaru invadiu a sala do Hokage com dois ANBUs guardiões, encarando a cena com estrema descrença.

— Isso que eu chamo de problemático... — Shikamaru murmurou ao reconhecer a figura de Sasuke e relaxar visivelmente, aproximando para tentar retirá-lo de cima de Naruto.

— Shikamaru, saia já daqui! — Naruto gritou, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de uma imobilização de Sasuke, conseguindo uma escapatória com algum esforço — Isso é entre eu e ele!

Shikamaru parou de andar e agarrou o braço dos ANBUs que ainda se aproximavam, compreendendo que, daquela maneira estranha que esses dois sempre se comunicavam, aquilo até poderia ser chamado de uma "reunião de boas-vindas". Ao menos não estavam usando chakra, e isso era quase que um sinal de paz.

— Abaixem as armas. — Shikamaru ordenou aos ANBUS, que estavam prontos para atacar Sasuke (como se fossem conseguir isso tão facilmente) — Vamos sair daqui.

— Mas... capitão! — um deles exclamou, achando a situação absurda demais para não agirem — Hokage está em perigo! Esse é o Uchiha! Ele pode estar sobre a manipulação do sharingan e por isso fez esse pedido.

— CALE A BOCA, SAI! — Naruto gritou, conseguindo colocar Sasuke em uma chave de braço e olhando para o ANBU mascarado com extrema irritação — Sasuke não saberia quem você é, então eu não estou em um genjutsu.

O moreno gemia, tentando sair da imobilização de Naruto e conseguindo machucá-lo ao desferir uma cotovelada forte em sua costela, utilizando o braço da prótese e, por isso, fazendo doer o dobro que doeria aquele tipo de golpe. Naruto choramingou de dor, mas não o soltou.

— Vamos. — Shikamaru insistiu em voz alta, ordenando aos dois subordinados que se retirassem dali. Não era como se eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa contra Sasuke Uchiha. E, de qualquer forma, Naruto era Naruto: ele sempre sabia o que fazer quando o assunto era Sasuke.

Os dois brigaram até o extremo de seus corpos, nunca recorrendo a chakra. Sasuke, apesar de sua raiva, sequer cogitou a possibilidade de ativar o sharingan, porque ele necessitava aquele contato físico, necessitava de uma briga como aquela, necessitava sentir a pele de Naruto contra a dele, o cheiro de seu suor em suas roupas.

E ele sabia que, bem no fundo, Naruto necessitava disso também.

Havia coisas não dita entre eles, mas totalmente compreendidas — ou pelo menos era isso que Sasuke achava antes de partir há oito anos. Ele acreditava que, ao retornar, Naruto estaria esperando por ele, tal como ele esperou durante todos esses anos. Sasuke achava que Naruto tinha compreendido o sentimento que eles possuíam, que ele sabia que os dois nunca seriam felizes com outras pessoas, porquanto eram destinados um ao outro.

Mas, pelo jeito, ou ele estava errado e Naruto não entendeu coisa nenhuma, ou o Uzumaki era muito mais teimoso do que aparentava ser.

No auge da exaustão física, os dois finalizaram o combate sem vencedores, cada qual caindo deitado um do lado do outro. A quantidade de cortes e sangue que escorriam do corpo dos dois era relativamente grande, o que tornava a situação ainda mais parecida com a última briga que tiveram, com a diferença de que todo o chakra ainda estava perfeitamente intacto dentro do corpo deles. Não foi uma briga séria, foi apenas a maneira deles de diminuir o estresse e evitar um "olá" constrangedor.

— Por quê? — Naruto questionou, totalmente sem fôlego, percebendo que adiaram demais a conversa e alguém teria que entrar no assunto.

— Você mereceu, cale a boca. — Sasuke disse, passando a mão sobre o corte de seus lábios e percebendo que já escorria uma grande quantidade de sangue dali. Iria inchar, Sarada não ia gostar de vê-lo assim.

— Eu mereci? — Naruto respondeu, indignado, sentando-se e encarando Sasuke de cima — Você é um idiota que apareceu depois de quase dez anos comprando briga, e eu "mereci"?

— Não sei por que você está agindo como o injustiçado aqui! — Sasuke retrucou, também se sentando com dificuldade para fitar Naruto cara a cara — Eu disse que ia voltar e você não esperou.

— Esperar o quê!? Por você!? — Naruto gargalhou ironicamente, jogando a cabeça para trás, mas logo voltando a expressão irritada de antes, olhando Sasuke com desafio — Não me faça rir.

Sasuke sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e a vontade de bater em Naruto voltar com carga total, mas se refreou, sabendo que deveriam botar aquele assunto em pratos limpos de uma vez por toda. Tinha que confirmar: Naruto disse que sentia o mesmo que ele sentia, não disse?

— Eu disse que iria voltar para resolver as coisas com você! — ele exclamou, cansado de fugir do assunto e desejando ver o que Naruto responderia.

— Ah claro, e você esperou que eu acreditasse nisso? Mesmo depois do que você fez!?

Sasuke viu o olhar furioso de Naruto, compreendendo a acusação implícita pela intensidade de sua ira. Naruto o acusava de ter dormido com Sakura e, para piorar, ter tido uma filha com ela.

— Eu estava abalado àquela noite, Sakura também, você não apareceu e...

— Me poupe Sasuke. — Naruto exclamou, puxando o moreno pela gola da camisa e encarando ferozmente os seus olhos cor de ônix — Me poupe de ter que engolir desculpinha esfarrapada depois de quase dez anos!

— Não é desculpa, é a verdade. — ele respondeu, tentando manter a calma, mas falhando miseravelmente ao ativar o sharingan, sem, contudo, utilizá-lo. Naruto não pareceu amedrontado, agarrando ainda mais forte as suas roupas — Eu voltei por você, não por Sakura!

Ele viu o lábio inferior do loiro tremer, como se estivesse a um passo de perder a compostura, explodir com as emoções reprimidas. Instintivamente Sasuke tentou levar a mão ao rosto de Naruto, mas recebeu um tapa, retirando-a do caminho ao mesmo tempo em que suas roupas foram liberadas.

— Sasuke, cale a boca. — o loiro ordenou, levando os braços à sua cabeça, tentando cobrir seus ouvidos e não escutar aqueles absurdos que o deixavam esperançosos.

_Ele só voltou para me confundir!_ — pensou, extremamente cansado com aquela situação. Quantas noites dormiu e sonhou com o retorno de Sasuke, quantos meses fantasiou com aquilo, se sentindo sempre a pessoa mais amada em seus devaneios...

Até que, um dia, ele cansou de sonhar e decidiu viver a realidade. E a realidade até que era aceitável! Até o maldito desejo sonhador voltar para atormentá-lo, e desta vez vestido de realidade. Não era um simples resultado de imaginação fértil.

— Naruto, você pode tentar fingir, esconder tudo e todos e até convencer aquelas pessoas, mas não se esqueça que a gente se entende de um jeito _diferente_. — Sasuke pegou uma das mãos de Naruto e levou-a para o seu peito, colocando acima do coração; o loiro parou de respirar, surpreso demais pelo gesto para reagir — Você ainda sente o que eu sinto?

_Ainda temos aquele laço eterno que tanto tentamos partir e nunca conseguimos? Ainda é capaz de morrer por mim, como eu seria de morrer por você?_

E é claro que Naruto sentia...

Naruto sentia o coração de Sasuke bater forte e acelerado debaixo de seu toque, mas não apenas isso: sentia sua dor, seus medos, sua raiva e indignação. Sentia sua paixão, seu temor, e sua surpresa por voltar e descobrir que era pai. Sentia o arrependimento por ter dormido com Sakura se esvair totalmente de seu coração ao ver o resultado daquela noite. Sasuke não se arrependia do que fez, assim como Naruto não se arrependia de ter casado com Hinata e ter ganhado seus dois filhos. Ele não sentia apenas por conta da conexão dos dois, como também sentia por ter feito praticamente a mesma coisa...

Ele sabia que os sentimentos eram recíprocos, sabia que Sasuke foi em busca de se tornar uma nova pessoa para ser digno dele; sabia que ele queria conhecer o mundo com novos olhos e, desta vez, compreendê-los. Isso nunca precisou ser dito com todas as palavras, mas ele compreendia que um dia Sasuke voltaria para por tudo em palavras; era importante para o Uchiha criar a coragem para falar, mesmo que no momento de sua partida não conseguisse fazer isso. Ele voltaria, ele prometeu que voltaria para ajeitar a situação entre os dois!

Mas o tempo passou, as circunstancias mudaram. Sakura engravidou e Naruto começou a duvidar do sentimento de Sasuke por conta disso, pois pela primeira vez na vida ele se sentiu verdadeiramente inseguro. Não pela noite de sexo que os seus colegas tiveram, Naruto sabia que o que ele e Sasuke tinham era maior do que isso, mas sim pelo que Sakura iria dar para Sasuke: ela proporcionou a ele algo que Naruto nunca conseguiria dar, e Sasuke deixou claro quando eles entraram para o Time Sete que pretendia reconstruir o clã. E se o Uchiha não fosse ficar com ele ao retornar, e sim focar nessa reconstrução do clã?

Enquanto todas essas inseguranças e ciúmes surgiam, Hinata o estava ajudando com os preparativos de maternidade para Sakura (afinal, mesmo não sendo sua filha, Naruto participou bastante da gravidez de Sakura, pois ela era sua melhor amiga). A herdeira Hyuuga estava disposta a fazê-lo superar os problemas e Naruto precisava da companhia de alguém neutro nessa história; alguém que não fosse Sakura, alguém que não trouxesse o nome de Sasuke à tona a todo o momento.

Ele precisava de alguém que não exigiria muito dele, pois ele não podia dar o coração a outra pessoa. Hinata realmente nunca exigiu muito quando os dois começaram a se aproximar, dando tempo o suficiente para Naruto aprender a gostar dela com a convivência. Ela era paciente e o Uzumaki precisava de muita paciência. Para os outros, eles eram namorados: mas nunca haviam se beijado, ou tido um contato mais íntimo para serem chamados assim.

Mas quando Naruto viu Sarada pela primeira vez e notou os traços de Itachi e Sasuke tão escancarados naquela garotinha, ele soube que havia perdido. Quando Sasuke voltasse para Konoha ele iria decidir ficar com Sakura, pelo bem da filha, e iria fazer aquela família crescer. Ele ficou ainda mais inseguro, com medo de ser passado para trás (e com a certeza de que cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria). E, por conta disso, antes mesmo de dar o primeiro beijo em Hinata naquela forma estranha de namoro que os dois possuíam, ele resolveu pedi-la em casamento; porque _ela_era a única certeza que ele tinha, e ele precisava desesperadamente de estabilidade.

Seria injusto demais se a traísse com a volta de Sasuke. Ele podia ter sido covarde no passado, mas ele ainda era um homem de palavra. E os votos de casamento ainda estavam vivos em sua mente. E, por isso, ele não pensou muito para responder:

— Eu não sinto mais, me desculpe. — murmurou para Sasuke, retraindo sua mão e colocando-se de pé, dando as costas para o outro para que não encarar o olhar decepcionado que recebia — Bom saber que está de volta, espero conseguir boas missões para você.

Sasuke também se levantou e esticou a mão numa tentativa de tocar em Naruto, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, sentindo a raiva novamente por ouvir aquela mentira deslavada.

— Se você não sente, eu ainda sinto. — respondeu secamente, com a voz rouca e o coração dolorido — E sei que você está mentindo.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Naruto sentia-se fraco ao falar, odiando mentir para Sasuke, mas tendo a certeza de que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer; era o melhor que ele podia fazer pelos dois, e por Hinata também — Volte para a sua família, encontre Sakura, tente acertar a diferença dos dois; Sarada precisa de vocês.

Não obteve respostas depois de sua declaração absurda e, por isso, Naruto virou-se a procura do outro, encontrando-o debruçado na janela, pronto para partir.

— Você não vai embora de Konoha de novo, não é? — Naruto questionou, sentindo seu corpo tremer mais uma vez. Não conseguiria deixar que Sasuke saísse da vila mais uma vez, não dava! Ele não iria sobreviver uma terceira vez! Mesmo que tivesse decidido não ceder ao seu desejo e ficar de uma vez com Sasuke, ele o queria por perto. Não, ele _precisava_ tê-lo por perto!

Sasuke o olhou de maneira penetrante, seus sharingan e rinnegan brilhando perigosamente ao serem ativados no auge de sua evolução pela primeira vez desde a batalha no vale do fim. Estava claro o nível de raiva que Sasuke sentia no momento e que ele partia daquela forma era para evitar uma briga de verdade com Naruto. Óbvio que Konoha não sobreviveria se os dois começassem a brigar, e Sasuke já não tinha a mínima pretensão de destruí-la.

— Já que você resolveu fugir do inevitável, eu me abstenho desse cargo. — Sasuke respondeu, estreitando o olhar — Eu vou ficar por ela.

— Sakura? — Naruto questionou com a voz fraca, sentindo o ciúme corroê-lo por completo.

Sasuke estreitou ainda mais perigosamente os olhos, sentindo repulsa por ouvir aquela insinuação.

— Não me compare com você. — ele disse, sem se preocupar em dar maiores explicações — Ficarei por Sarada, é a única pessoa que ainda resta pra mim.

Isso dito, Sasuke saiu da Torre Hokage, deixando Naruto e seu silencio desolador para trás.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

><p>[1] Os personagens agora terão mais aparelhos eletrônicos porque no 700 Naruto apareceu usando o Notebook. Se houver oportunidade, vou explicar como essa evolução tecnológica ocorreu no mundo de Naruto, mas em outro capítulo, portanto aguardem.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! =D O próximo será focado exclusivamente no Naruto e Sasuke, pois eles terão que conviver já que estão morando na mesma vila, não é mesmo?

Muito obrigada pela atenção! Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar e me dizer o que estão achando da história. Isso é algo importantíssimo pra mim, e responderei todas as reviews com muito prazer.

Até a próxima! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Links relevantes:<strong>

_Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspuzumaki (retire os asteriscos)

_Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso sobre Plágio:<strong> Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas das reviews deslogadas:<strong>

.

**Brubassaur:**

Ahhh seja bem vinda às fanfics novamente! Fico contente que tenha decidido dar uma pausa nessa "ausência" pra ler minha fanfic hehehe! Concordo contigo, o Kishimoto fez tudo muito corrido, eu quis explicar melhor o final com essa fanfic.

Fico contente que tenha gostado do momento pai e filha. ^^ Sasuke está feliz por ter conhecido a Sarada.

Obrigada pelos elogios, linda! Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando!

Um beijão, obrigada pela review!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Pós-série, spoilers, NaruSasuNaru (ou SasuNaruSasu, tanto faz pra mim), yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Feliz Natal, leitores! =D

Eu me esforcei MUITO pra conseguir atualizar no dia de Natal uma das minhas fanfics, e no caso Owari foi a escolhida. Espero que gostem, apesar da temática do capítulo não ser natalina, é bastante familiar. =)

Ah, só pra ficar claro: partes entre aspa simples e negrito são falas de Kurama, na cabeça do Naruto.

Perdoem os erros, capítulo sem betagem e sem revisão. ^^

Um beijão a todos e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Owari<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>_ Naruto! – Hinata exclamou assim que viu seu marido entrar em casa, coberto de cortes leves, hematomas medianos e inchaço em algumas partes do rosto – O que...!?<p>

O Hokage fechou a porta, escorando suas costas nela e suspirando pesadamente, observando sua esposa com o olhar cansado, enquanto ela jogava o livro que estava em suas mãos para o canto do sofá e corria em sua direção.

Hinata aparentava a mesma garota de sempre e ter dos filhos não prejudicou em nada o seu físico. Continuava com o corpo mais belo de Konoha e ainda escondia seus atributos debaixo de roupas largas, por vergonha e insegurança. Naruto não se importava, na verdade ele até gostava dessa característica de Hinata; ele sempre foi extravagante e barulhento (ou costumava ser), então encontrar alguém mais comedido como Hinata era bom para equilibrar a relação. Hinata ainda aparentava a jovem de dezesseis anos que Naruto começou a conhecer a fundo depois do fim da guerra, a única diferença era que sua inicial timidez com Naruto havia melhorado bastante (apesar de ela ainda ser bastante tímida com os outros), o que tornou o relacionamento dos dois bem mais fácil e prazeroso.

_ Acalme-se, Hinata. – Naruto respondeu quando ela chegou perto o suficiente, deixando-a inspecionar seus machucados para que ela não ficasse ainda mais preocupada; Hinata não o via machucado desde a guerra, é claro que se surpreenderia ao vê-lo assim – Não é o que você está pensando, calma, eu estou bem. É que... bom... o Sasuke voltou pra vila...

Ela deu um passo para trás, fitando-o sem saber o que falar perante àquela revelação.

_ Sasuke-san... Fez isso?! – ela questionou, indignada – Eu achei que vocês tinham resolvido as diferenças e estavam em bons termos.

Naruto deixou uma risada cansada escapar, fechando os olhos e sentindo que poderia dormir em pé a qualquer momento.

_ Acredite, nós estamos em bons termos. – e era verdade: Sasuke não lutou pra valer; ele estava irritado, mas nem chegava perto ao seu estado emocional descontrolado de oito anos atrás – Se não estivéssemos, seria bem pior. Tanto pra mim, quanto pra ele.

Ela nada respondeu, puxando-o pela mão e levando-o até o sofá, onde ele se jogou de qualquer jeito, exausto demais para tentar sentar direito.

Hinata já imaginava o que aconteceu no reencontro dos dois ex-companheiros do time sete; ela se lembrava muito bem de como Naruto correu desesperadamente atrás do Sasuke quando eles eram adolescentes, sempre se importando com o amigo e desejando ajudá-lo a superar seus problemas. Ela sabia que esses reencontros sempre eram repletos de fortes emoções. Além disso, muitos desses reencontros levaram a situações complicadas, e Naruto chegou ao limite do seu caos com Sasuke depois da guerra, quando perdeu seu braço no meio da briga.

Depois que Sasuke partiu mais uma vez e ela começou a se aproximar mais de Naruto, Hinata tentou entender a complexidade do relacionamento deles. Ela realmente se esforçou para compreender, mas logo percebeu que seria impossível alguém de fora da relação deles captar toda a dinâmica dos dois. Ela sabia que os poderes do Rikudou Sennin não foram dados aos dois em meio à batalha contra Kaguya por acaso; havia um motivo, e talvez esse motivo estivesse ligado ao por que dos dois terem uma relação tão complexa, mas Naruto nunca revelou muito a respeito disso.

Durante a época do "namoro" (namoro para os outros, amizade para eles), ela chegou a questionar a respeito disso e Naruto instantaneamente ficou cabisbaixo, entristecido, melancólico... Até tentou responder, mas não conseguir por em palavras o seu sentimento. Ele disse algo como "meu problema com Sasuke não vem apenas desta vida", e Hinata percebeu que talvez fosse melhor ela nem saber a respeito disso. Nunca mais tocou no assunto, e foi a melhor coisa a se fazer: sem o assunto "Sasuke" no meio dos dois, ambos começaram a se conhecer mais a fundo e, com o tempo, Naruto passou a gostar dela.

Ela não era imbecil de acreditar pra sempre no conto de fadas que sua mente infantil sonhava diariamente: Antes de conhecer a fundo Naruto, ela acreditava que ele não seria apenas o herói de sua vila, mas também o herói de sua vida. De certa forma, ele foi as duas coisas: foi o maior guerreiro da aliança shinobi e salvou o mundo de sua maior ameaça, derrotando Obito, Madara e Kaguya; e salvou sua família, unindo-se a ela e acabando com aquela divisão de família principal e secundária que assolava a vida de todos os Hyuugas desde muito tempo. Todavia, Naruto não era o príncipe encantado que ela sonhava conhecer quando menina: Naruto tinha qualidades e defeitos, era um homem de carne e osso, e ela percebeu isso apenas quando eles começaram a conviver diariamente.

Pondo em outras palavras, Hinata notou que boa parte da sua interpretação a respeito de Naruto era equivocada e utópica. Ela entendeu aos seus dezessete anos que, na verdade, ela nunca conheceu _de fato _Naruto: ela o apreciava a distância, como um ídolo, e achava que isto era amor, só que não era. É impossível se amar quem não se conhece a fundo, só é possível criar um sentimento de admiração, respeito e coleguismo; e ela passou boa parte da sua vida confundindo isso com amor.

Inicialmente, ela ficou bastante desapontada ao constatar isso, pois a imagem impecável que ela tinha do loiro foi substituída pelo real Naruto. Ela se sentiu uma idiota por amar (ou achar que amava) uma mentira, ainda mais durante tanto tempo de sua vida. Só que depois que sua decepção passou, ela amadureceu o suficiente para perceber características em Naruto que nunca tinha visto: qualidades tão fortes que se sobressaiam aos defeitos que ela acabou por conhecer.

Pouco depois de contato diário por três meses, ela concluiu que seu "príncipe encantado" não era Naruto, mas também não seria nenhuma outra pessoa: afinal, pessoas possuem defeitos e qualidades, a fantasia da perfeição não existia. Além disso, as qualidades de Naruto eram muito superiores aos seus defeitos, e isso a fez insistir na aproximação. Sua insistência resultou em um amor de convivência, maduro o suficiente e nada ofuscado por uma paixão platônica.

Quando ele a pediu em casamento foi bastante repentino, mas ela aceitou sem muito pensar a respeito. A companhia de Naruto era a melhor que ela tinha, a cada dia ela conhecia algo novo que a fazia gostar mais e mais de Naruto. Como ela iria se arrepender? Quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez após ela dizer "sim" para o pedido, Hinata teve a certeza de que fez a escolha certa.

Não era toda a fantasia que ela imaginava viver quando era uma criança sonhadora, mas era uma realidade muito boa, sem dissabores. Naruto era a melhor pessoa que ela podia pedir em sua vida, e isso a deixava realizada e satisfeita; ademais, ela sabia que, à maneira dele, ele também estava feliz e satisfeito com a escolha que fez.

O casamento foi aceito com entusiasmo pelo seu pai, pois Naruto era um herói consagrado no mundo e todos sabiam que cedo ou tarde ele se tornaria Hokage. À época, Hinata não deixou passar despercebida da ironia da situação: mencionasse casar-se com Naruto antes da invasão de Pain, seu pai jamais aceitaria a união dela com o "jinchuuriki do demônio Kyuubi". Mas não importava mais, o importante era que ela conseguiu a benção de seu pai, sua irmã, seus companheiros de clã e seus amigos: Kiba e Shino tiveram uma crise de ciúmes bastante grande, mas logo aceitaram a ideia e respeitaram sua decisão.

O casamento foi um evento pequeno, porque Naruto não queria dar fogo para maiores fofocas, mas bastante alegre para os presentes. Entretanto, um acontecimento prévio à cerimônia ficou marcado na sua memória para sempre e, de tempos em tempos, Hinata se recordava daquela conversa.

Tentar entender novamente a dinâmica do relacionamento de Sasuke e Naruto foi o suficiente para fazê-la recordar desta conversa específica:

.

_Faltava uma hora pro início do casamento quando Sakura entrou em seu quarto para conversar. Kurenai, que a ajudou durante todos os preparativos do casamento e fazia companhia numa tentativa de deixá-la mais calma, decidiu se retirar e permitiu uma conversa entre as duas garotas, sabendo que o assunto era sério. Todos na vila sabiam que Sakura não aceitara muito bem a notícia do casamento entre Naruto e Hinata, e talvez aquele fosse o momento onde as duas poderiam acertar suas diferenças._

_Antes de sair, Kurenai perguntou a Sakura se ela precisava de ajuda com Sarada; a rosada carregava a filha de dois meses no colo, e ela dormia calmamente com o dedinho na boca, sonhando com alguma coisa e deixando sorrisinhos escaparem em meio ao sono. Sakura recusou a oferta com um sorriso grato, ajeitando melhor a garotinha em seu colo. Kurenai se retirou em seguida, deixando a noiva e a melhor amiga do noivo a sós. _

__ Durante algum tempo de minha vida, eu achei que seria eu quem me casaria com Naruto. – Sakura falou depois de um longo e constrangedor silêncio, com um tom de voz sério, olhando Hinata com os olhos brilhando por emoções – Ele dizia gostar de mim quando éramos crianças e durante boa parte da nossa adolescência. E eu, por um momento, comecei a cogitar um relacionamento com ele depois que conseguíssemos acabar com toda a confusão de Akatsuki e demais caos no mundo shinobi. _

_Hinata abriu a boca para responder, mas Sakura a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse falar, sabendo que ela não abordara o assunto da melhor maneira possível e se arrependendo por isso._

__ Eu apenas cogitei tentar, não se preocupe. Eu nunca fui apaixonada pelo Naruto, mas eu estava disposta a tentar, porque eu o amo muito e sabia que a paixão viria com o tempo. Eu consegui visualizar nos dois juntos no futuro, nosso casamento, nossos filhos. – e então a rosada abaixou o olhar, encarando o rosto de sua menina adormecida com devoção – Ainda bem que não foi como eu imaginei..._

_Hinata relaxou visivelmente. Por um instante ela achou que Sakura estivesse ali para dizer que não aceitaria o casamento e que gostava de seu noivo, mas claramente a situação não era essa. _

__ E-eu... – ela gaguejou, um pouco nervosa com a situação como um todo. Respirou fundo e recomeçou – Eu sempre achei que você e Sasuke-san..._

_Ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, mas Sakura captou o conteúdo do questionamento._

__ Sasuke foi meu primeiro amor, e primeiro amor é algo complicado de se esquecer. – a rosada falava, apreciando os sinais de compadecimento na expressão da colega; certamente, primeiro amor é algo muito complicado de se deixar de lado, e Hinata entendia bem isso – Quando Sasuke veio para o campo de batalha, eu vi todos aqueles sentimentos que estavam reprimidos voltarem à tona, mas no calor da guerra eu nada pensei a respeito; não havia tempo para pensar. Ainda sim, nos dias que ele ficou na vila, se recuperando e interagindo comigo e com Naruto, eu vi que não tinha jeito, poderia aparecer quem fosse na minha vida, mas a mística do meu amor por Sasuke nunca me deixaria em paz. _

__ Se Sasuke voltar para vila, você vai tentar conquistá-lo? – Hinata questionou, verdadeiramente interessada na resposta – Você é mãe de uma filha dele, os Uchihas costumavam ser um clã muito familiar. Quem sabe ele..._

__ Não, eu jamais o obrigaria a casar comigo só pelas aparências. – Sakura a interrompeu, não desejando ouvir aquele tipo de insinuação de Hinata. Ela não gostava quando as pessoas pensavam que ela usaria Sarada para prender Sasuke, pois essa claramente não foi sua intenção ao decidir levar a gravidez à diante – O amor que eu sinto por Sasuke é aquele tipo de amor cuja chama se mantêm acesa com a distância. Acho que se eu tivesse a oportunidade de viver esse amor, o encanto se acabaria. Eu sou apaixonada por uma ilusão e eu sei disso... Você me entende, não entende?_

_Hinata não achava que alguém tivesse notado a decepção inicial que ela teve ao conhecer Naruto mais a fundo, mas pelo jeito ela estava errada. Sakura era perspicaz, claro que perceberia algo assim. Até porque, de certa forma, o amor que Hinata sentia antigamente pelo Naruto certamente se assemelhava muito ao amor de Sakura por Sasuke. _

_E todo mundo sabe que pessoas que sentem as mesmas coisas se compreendem com mais facilidade._

__ Entendo... – Hinata respondeu, abaixando o olhar – Mas, mesmo assim, um amor mais maduro pode vir a surgir: um amor novo, que não dói, que só acrescenta._

__ É isso que você sente por Naruto agora? – Sakura questionou, ajeitando melhor o bebê dorminhoco em seu colo – Seu amor por Naruto renasceu?_

_Hinata pensou um pouco antes de responder: apesar de ela ter certeza que amava Naruto, ela não acreditava que esse amor fosse um "renascimento" do amor anterior, porquanto o sentimento era totalmente diferente em seu coração._

__ Meu amor por Naruto é totalmente novo, não há cinzas do amor passado e infantil que antes eu sentia. Eu não gosto de dizer que ele renasceu. – ela respondeu com sinceridade, ganhando um sorriso de Sakura pela resposta. _

__ Então eu desejo, de todo coração, que você faça o meu melhor amigo feliz. – Sakura declarou, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas e percebendo a surpresa na reação de Hinata – Espero que a história de vocês dois seja diferente da minha com Sasuke. Espero que vocês sejam felizes._

__ Você vai ser feliz também, Sakura. – Hinata retrucou, também abrindo um sorriso e se controlando para não chorar. Receber a aprovação de Sakura era o mesmo que receber uma aprovação de Kushina, pois Naruto não tinha família viva, mas Sakura sempre adotou uma espécie de papel de mãe com seu noivo. _

__ É claro que vou. – a rosada respondeu, mais uma vez olhando para a filha e deixando bem claro a onde ela buscaria a sua felicidade._

.

Naruto soltou um ruído de impaciência e retirou Hinata de seus devaneios, trazendo-a de volta a realidade. Ela fitou os olhos azuis de forma penetrante, se perguntando mais uma vez (dentre tantos momentos de dúvida que tinha naquele casamento) se realmente teria feito Naruto feliz como ela gostaria.

Ela não era inocente ao ponto de imaginar que a volta de Sasuke em nada influenciaria o relacionamento dos dois; ela só não sabia ainda se seria algo bom para eles, ou prejudicaria ainda mais a relação complicada que eles viviam. Hinata estava insegura com esse retorno, e só conseguia torcer para que Sakura reconsiderasse sua decisão e tentasse se aproximar de Sasuke. Porque, exatamente, ela não sabia responder (na verdade ela sabia, mas não queria admitir a si mesma o que sempre esteve bem debaixo do seu nariz).

Suspirando, ela se afastou um pouco de seu esposo, sentando-se ao seu lado e descansando as mãos no colo.

_ São machucados leves, você vai sarar pela manhã. – Naruto já sabia disso, Kurama nunca falhava em curá-lo (ainda mais agora que ele tinha o chakra completo de Kurama selado dentro de si), mas ainda sim permitiu que Hinata visualizasse o tamanho do estrago pra não ficar preocupada demais – Não deixe Bolt te ver assim, ok?

_ Tarde demais... – Naruto murmurou, encarando por trás do ombro de Hinata e fitando o olhar assustado de seu filho no corredor, encarando o casal no sofá com os olhos arregalados.

_ Pai? – o garoto murmurou, aproximando-se do casal com passos rápidos.

_ Bolt, fique mais um pouco com a sua irmã, eu já... – Hinata tentou bloquear a visão do filho enquanto falava, mas ele não lhe deu a mínima atenção, desviando de sua mãe e subindo do outro lado do sofá; praticamente subiu no colo de Naruto, tentando ver melhor a quantidade de ferimentos em seu rosto.

Naruto entendia a curiosidade de seu filho: afinal, essa foi a única vez que ele teve o desprazer de ver seu pai ferido de alguma forma. Naruto era forte demais para se deixar ferir em missões, sempre voltava intacto para casa. Hinata não queria que o filho visse a cena, talvez com medo que ele perdesse o encanto que tinha pelo pai, mas Naruto, no fundo, achava bom que seu filho percebesse que ele também era humano e passível de se machucar e cometer erros.

Quem sabe isso melhoraria um pouco a relação delicada que eles possuíam...

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Bolt, seu pai não... – Hinata tentava a todo custo tirar o filho dali, pegando-o pelo braço e intencionando levá-lo para longe dali, mas Naruto fez um gesto requisitando à ela que não interviesse ainda, desejando que ela o deixasse lidar com a situação.

_ Sasuke Uchiha voltou pra vila, nós tivemos um desentendimento. – Naruto respondeu encarando o filho, percebendo o arregalar ainda maior de seu olhar. – Não foi nada demais, isso acontece comigo e Sasuke desde que...

_ O pai da Sarada voltou?! – o garoto questionou, nem um pouco interessado em ouvir a conversa do pai sobre os tempos de time sete ou babaquices do gênero. Ele sabia a história, Rokudaime sempre falava a respeito da relação de seus antigos alunos problemáticos.

Naruto suspirou, entristecido pelo filho cortá-lo daquela forma.

_ Voltou. – ele respondeu secamente, cansado demais para tentar educar o garoto naquele momento. Sabia que tudo isso era uma demonstração de falta de respeito inapropriada, mas estava tão exausto que deixaria qualquer tipo de briga pra outra ocasião.

_ Filho... – Hinata chamou a atenção do garoto, compreendendo de antemão o que se passava na cabeça dos dois – Seu pai foi sincero com você e te disse a verdade, você percebe isso, não percebe? Não o trate dessa forma.

_ E o que tem de mais? – o garoto indagou, fazendo uma careta indignada – Não é esperado dos pais dizerem aos filhos a verdade? É o mínimo que ele podia fazer!

_ Bolt! – Hinata censurou, mas antes que o filho pudesse tomar qualquer tipo de bronca pela falta de educação com os pais, ele correu para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força ao adentrá-lo – Bolt, volte já aqui!

_ Deixa, Hinata... – Naruto murmurou, fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, cansado demais até para se ofender com aquilo – É fase, vai passar.

_ Naruto. – Hinata chamou seu nome, pegando seu rosto com as duas mãos e forçando-o a olhar pra ela. Assim que ela adquiriu a atenção do esposo, depositou um beijo em seus lábios, um beijo de súplica rápido e cheio de desespero, e, ao retrair, murmurou em voz baixa – Eu preciso de você aqui.

O loiro piscou, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer.

_ Eu estou aqui Hina-...

_ Não. Eu preciso de você nessa família, não apenas como Hokage e shinobi de Konoha. Bolt precisa de você, Himawari vai se revoltar também quando ficar mais velha se as coisas continuarem desse jeito. Eu preciso de você como marido e pai.

_ Mas Hinata, você tem que entender que a crise...

_ Não! – ela censurou, erguendo um pouco o tom de voz, coisa que raramente fazia – Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação. E se você não entender isso logo, essa família vai acabar se destruindo!

Ele a observou com extrema surpresa, impressionado pelas palavras utilizadas por ela. Sasuke estava vagando na sua mente desde o encontro que tiveram há pouco mais de uma hora, mas essas palavras de Hinata fizeram seu foco voltar-se completamente para ela. Naruto certamente não gostou da ameaça, apesar de entender as boas intenções da esposa.

_ O que você está insinuando? – sua voz soou irritadiça e ele nem tentou disfarçar, indignado pelo suposto egoísmo de Hinata. Se ela soubesse que ele tinha acabado de rejeitar Sasuke por ela e por sua família, ela não viria com indiretas assim pra cima dele.

Mas ele não seria louco de contar algo assim para ela, não é mesmo?

_ Eu não estou insinuando nada, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a tomar as rédeas da situação por aqui. Eu preciso que você volte para casa ao menos para jantar e ver seus filhos. Eu preciso que minhas crianças se sintam amadas pelo seu pai. – ela respondeu com firmeza, tentando ser forte e não se render aos velhos hábitos de abaixar a cabeça com vergonha e medo de encarar o olhar forte de Naruto; anos de experiência realmente dão coragem até aos mais tímidos dos seres humanos – Eu fui rejeitada pelo meu pai e você sabe disso, eu não quero ver os meus filhos passarem pela mesma coisa.

_Ela, assim como eu, se preocupa mais com os nossos filhos do que com o casamento._ – Naruto concluiu ao entender o conteúdo da cobrança que ela fazia – _E é por isso que eu me decidi casar com ela..._

Ele não respondeu de prontidão, e ela acabou abaixando a cabeça, entristecida por não ser compreendida.

_ Hinata, me escute. – o Uzumaki pediu, pegando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a erguer o rosto mais uma vez, detestando vê-la insegura desse jeito – Eu não quero rejeitar meus filhos, eu os amo e sou orgulhoso de tudo que eles fazem. Mas você tem que me ajudar, tem que tentar fazê-los compreenderem que, no momento, a vila precisa de mim mais do que eles precisam de mim.

A Hyuuga o soltou, virando o rosto e se sentindo derrotada ao ouvir aquela resposta.

_ Isso não é verdade Naruto, eles sempre precisam de você. Eles são seus filhos! Himawari tem só cinco anos...

Naruto não gostou nada de ver vestígios de insegurança na esposa e segurou seu rosto, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez, tentando transmitir calma com o gesto. Ela relaxou visivelmente e ele deu um beijo rápido em sua testa antes de falar, e dessa vez o fez com um tom de voz bem mais brando:

_ Não é como se eu estivesse saindo de casa ou algo assim, eu só estou tentando arranjar a solução pra crise; e eles não estão sozinhos no mundo Hinata, você é uma ótima mãe e está me ajudando demais nesse momento de crise. Quando isso se estabilizar, tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes e...

_ "Como era antes"? – murmurou, indignada – Sabe o que Bolt pensa quando se recorda de "como era antes"? Ele pensa no pai fazendo missão de trinta dias, voltando pra casa, ficando no máximo uma semana por aqui, e saindo em missão de novo.

Isso fez Naruto se calar por alguns instantes, não sabendo ao certo o que responder. Era verdade, antes de se tornar Hokage ele gastava muito tempo ou em treinamento com Kakashi, ou em missões externas, enquanto Hinata costumava ficar com as crianças. As crianças deveriam realmente pensar algo assim a respeito dele.

_ Eu vou tentar fazer diferente, eu juro. – Naruto declarou, entendendo melhor o ponto da sua esposa, soltando o rosto dela e acariciando seus cabelos com carinho – Eu tenho uma reunião daqui uns dias, e depois dessa reunião eu vou começar a jantar com vocês todas as noites, ficar um tempo com as crianças antes da hora de dormir, treinar com Bolt nos finais de semana e dar atenção pra você na hora de dormir. Eu sei que você também deve estar sentindo falta de mim.

Hinata corou, entendo a maneira sutil de Naruto de dizer que daria "atenção para ela". Os dois não tinham momentos íntimos desde, no mínimo, dois meses. Naruto nunca conseguia ficar acordado mais de dois minutos quando voltava pra casa, exausto por causa de missões e, agora, pelos problemas políticos; e ela não era o tipo de mulher que cobraria algo assim do esposo, preferindo ficar quieta com seus fantasmas do que abrir o jogo e reclamar da falta de atenção.

Na verdade, por mais insatisfeita que Hinata estivesse, ela só reclamava com Naruto quando o problema era ligado aos seus filhos e, em momentos críticos, à sua necessidade de trabalhar. Sobre os "deveres do casamento" ela não reclamava muito, por medo de parecer uma esposa insensível, algo que ela certamente tentava não ser.

_ Ok. – Ela disse, encostando sua cabeça à de Naruto e olhando com carinho para ele – Eu confio em você.

O loiro se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a intensidade do olhar que recebeu, apesar de não entender o motivo daquilo. Forçou-se para sorrir e a viu retribuiu o gesto brevemente antes de se colocar de pé e ajeitar suas roupas.

_ Eu vou ver o que Himawari está fazendo, e checar se o Bolt está se comportando.

_ Deixe que eu... – Naruto fez menção de se levantar, mas Hinata colocou a mão em seu peito, forçando-o a permanecer sentado.

_ Não, não hoje. Você está machucado, não quero que Himawari te veja assim. – ela acariciou o ombro do esposo, mas logo se afastou, dando-lhe as costas – Vá se deitar Naruto, logo eu me junto a você.

E então ela seguiu em direção ao quarto das crianças, entrando primeiro no quarto de sua filha; Naruto sorriu ao ouvir a voz suave de Himawari conversar com Hinata e perguntar sobre ele. Desejava muito ver sua princesa naquela noite, mas preferiu acatar o pedido da esposa para não gerar briga entre eles.

Ainda demorou alguns minutos no sofá, com preguiça de levantar. Pensou sobre os problemas de Konoha e sua família por alguns instantes, até o rosto de Sasuke novamente invadir seus pensamentos, talvez pela insistência de sua mente em sabotar todo o seu autocontrole, talvez pelo cheiro de Sasuke que ainda desprendia de sua roupa e sua pele por conta da briga.

Como ele gostaria de acordar com aquele perfume em seu corpo todas as manhãs...

_ Eu preciso de um banho. – Naruto concluiu, levantando com dificuldade e decidindo que tomaria uma ducha rápida antes de dormir. Faria o possível pra seus pensamentos não vagarem nessa direção perigosa; eliminar os vestígios de Sasuke do seu corpo poderia ajudar.

'**Nenhuma ducha vai deixar os pensamentos ligados ao Uchiha saírem de sua mente, Naruto'** Kurama falou em tom de chacota, diretamente de dentro da mente de Naruto, se divertindo em demasia com o que acontecia.

O loiro fez uma careta, caminhando rapidamente em direção ao banheiro e tratando de se despir da forma mais rápida que conseguia. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho antes de entrar no box do chuveiro, e notou um arroxeado leve em seu pescoço. Bem que poderia ser uma mordida de amor de Sasuke ao invés de um hematoma e...

'**Oh... Bom trabalho em afastar os pensamentos inoportunos!' **Kurama novamente murmurou, dessa vez deixando uma risada escapar.

Naruto grunhiu no fundo da sua garganta, jogando as roupas no chão e entrando logo debaixo do chuveiro, decidindo deixar a água na temperatura fria, só pra garantir.

_Você andava dormindo pra caramba, o que te deu agora de querer conversar? _– ele questionou à raposa, sabendo que quando Kurama decidia socializar, não adiantava em nada ignorá-lo, pois ele não se calaria tão cedo.

'**Ah, as coisas ficaram interessantes novamente. Melhor do que aquela chatice de casamento que você tem. Eu já não aguentava mais dormir enquanto você gastava seu tempo ou trabalhando, ou tentando fazer as coisas com a Hinata funcionarem; algo que nunca deu muito certo e você sabe disso.'**

Naruto trincou os dentes, percebendo que teria momentos bastante irritadiços em diálogos com Kurama. Agora estava certo de que se sua mente se esquecesse de Sasuke por um segundo sequer, a raposa faria questão de lembrá-lo disso. Tsk, Kurama era aquele tipo de amigo que adorava puxar a casquinha na ferida dos outros só pra provocar, e era exatamente isso que ele fazia no momento.

Kurama nunca gostou muito de Hinata. Ele não a odiava, mas dizia que Naruto não era totalmente feliz com ela e que já estava cheio desses "casamentos sem sal" desde Mito e Hashirama (pelo jeito, o casamento de Hashirama com a antiga jinchuuriki foi um casamento chato aos olhos do demônio, que detestou presenciá-lo); em suma, o demônio dizia que ele não deveria se contentar com isso. Kurama também não morria de amores por Sasuke (muito pelo contrário, ele detestava o Uchiha), mas, pelo jeito, estava começando a rever seus conceitos a respeito do moreno...

'**Que 'rever conceitos' que nada, mas se o Sasuke tirar você desse casamento falido, eu já vou considerar que ele redimiu um pouco as atrocidades que fez na vida.'**

Naruto decidiu que não prestaria mais atenção nas besteiras de Kurama e continuaria seu banho. Todavia, quando estava enxaguando seus cabelos, um pensamento lhe veio a mente de forma tão intensa que ele nem foi capaz de colocá-lo para longe:

_Seria tão mais simples se ao ver Hinata eu tivesse a mesma reação física que tenho quando vejo o Sasuke..._

A gargalhada do demônio que ecoava em sua mente depois deste pensamento vir a tona só demonstrava que, para ele, simplicidade nunca seria uma opção viável na sua vida.

**(***)**

Sarada já estava quase no final do seu livro quando sentiu o chakra por ela tão conhecido se aproximar de sua casa. Mesmo com a ansiedade a respeito da história do livro, ela sentiu sua concentração se esvair para a pessoa que logo estaria em seu quarto. Ainda sim, se fez de desentendida e não desviou o olhar das páginas, nem mesmo quando ouviu as batidas fortes contra o vidro da janela.

_ Oooooi, Sarada! Abre isso daqui! – a voz extravagante de Bolt invadiu os ouvidos da menina Uchiha que, apesar de sentir seu coração acelerar, ainda tentou agir como se não desse a mínima para a presença do filho de Nanadaime.

_ E por que eu deveria? – ela questionou só de pirraça, deixando um sorriso irônico brotar seus lábios quando o garoto soltou um grunhido de irritação e tentou abrir a janela pelo lado de fora, quase machucando os dedos na tentativa frustrada.

Sarada e Bolt eram amigos bem próximos, mas nenhum dos dois admitia isso. Eles freqüentavam a casa um do outro e passavam muito tempo juntos porque Sakura e Naruto eram grandes amigos e colegas de longa data;nada mais natural do que os filhos de amigos de infância acabarem se aproximando, por vontade própria ou por insistência familiar. Eles possuíam uma grande rivalidade quando o assunto era "Academia", gostavam de treinar juntos e competir para ver quem era o mais forte ou mais inteligente. Sakura costumava assistir as interações dos dois com um sorriso no rosto, como se ver as crianças competindo trouxesse boas lembranças para ela, mas Sarada não entendia a reação de sua mãe.

Depois de uns minutos de insistência e barulheira do amigo loiro, Sarada resolveu ceder. Levantou-se da cama e abriu a janela do quarto, permitindo que o Uzumaki colocasse os pés para dentro e se sentasse no parapeito, balançando as pernas animadamente e fitando-a com um sorriso empolgado.

_ E ai, cadê seu velho? – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

Sarada ergueu a sobrancelha, concluindo que, pelo jeito, a fofoca a respeito do retorno de seu pai já tinha se espalhado.

_ Até onde eu sei, ele foi falar com o seu pai. Deve estar lá ainda. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Na verdade ela estava contando os minutos para o retorno de Sasuke, mas não iria admitir sua empolgação para Bolt; sabe-se lá o tanto que ele iria pegar no pé dela se soubesse de algo assim.

_ Hein? Não! Meu pai já chegou em casa e-... argh! – Bolt não terminou sua frase e, pelo que Sarada concluiu inicialmente, caiu da janela.

A garota exclamou seu nome e se debruçou, esperando encontrá-lo agarrado em algum lugar. A casa de Sarada era no térreo, mas sua janela era alta em comparação ao terreno de trás da casa, e a queda seria dolorosa se Bolt não se lembrasse que é um ninja e poderia concentrar o chakra nos pés para se fixar na parede e não cair (o que muito provavelmente ele nem pensaria em fazer).

Foi então que ela se viu diante de algo realmente surpreendente e, pelo jeito, não foi bem uma queda o que acabara de acontecer.

_ Ahhh! Monstro, me largue! Socorro, Sarada!

Ela também se assustou inicialmente, mas logo reconheceu que o "monstro" em questão na verdade era uma concentração de chakra de cor arroxeada, que adotava a forma física de um esqueleto semitransparente bastante grande. No interior do "monstro" estava seu pai, então isso, com certeza, era algum poder dos Uchihas que ela definitivamente tentaria aprender.

Seu susto foi convertido em animação em poucos segundos, ela abriu um sorriso enquanto Bolt se apavorava ao sentir a mão do "monstro" envolver sua cintura e trazê-lo para próximo do homem que o controlava.

_ O que você _pensa _que está fazendo, moleque? – Sasuke rosnou para o menino, apertando um pouco a cintura dele com a mão do Susanoo apenas para assustá-lo. Onde já se viu um pirralho petulante como aquele tentando invadir o quarto de sua filha pela janela, até parece que ele deixaria algo assim passar barato!

_ Pai! Esse é o Bolt! Filho do Nanadaime! É meu... amigo. – ela gritou de sua janela, deixando o tom de voz diminuir bastante na última palavra dita.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando melhor o garoto e percebendo que aquele realmente parecia um Naruto em miniatura; se não fosse pelos cabelos levemente diferentes (apesar da cor ser a mesma) e a ausência de dois risquinhos no rosto, ele diria estar diante de um Naruto dos tempos de Academia.

_Era só o que faltava: o filho do Dobe tentando invadir o quarto da minha filha!_ – Sasuke pensou, enciumado, apertando um pouco mais a cintura do garoto.

Bolt, ao perceber que o "monstro" era controlado pelo homem que Sarada chamava de "pai", relaxou visivelmente. Sasuke Uchiha tinha fama de muitas coisas em Konoha, mas assassino de criancinhas não era uma delas.

_ Lógico que é o filho do Naruto... – Sasuke sibilou, irritado, desfazendo o Susanoo e deixando o garoto cair no chão sentado, de uma altura que não o machucaria, mas que deixaria claro que, se ele quisesse, conseguiria machucá-lo facilmente (e era muito prudente não dar motivos para isso).

O menino soltou um ruído de dor (mais pra drama do que qualquer coisa) e olhou para o adulto com uma expressão indignada.

_ Hey, Uchiha! Tá menosprezando meu pai, é? – o garoto indagou e, por um instante, Sasuke achou que ele seria infantil o suficiente par amostrar a língua enquanto reclamava.

Todavia, Bolt não fez isso. Decerto não puxou 100% do gênio de Naruto, mas isso não o fazia perdoar pela invasão ao quarto de Sarada.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui? – Sasuke questionou, levantando o garoto pela camisa com seu braço de ferro e praticamente perfurando seu crânio com a intensidade do seu olhar reprovador. O menino se debatia, mas ele não iria soltá-lo tão facilmente – Sarada é uma garota de família, e não uma menina qualquer pra você invadir o quarto dela pela janela!

Então Sarada saiu de seu quarto, pulando pela janela e correndo com o uso de chakra nos pés, chegando próximo de Sasuke e tentando alcançar o braço do pai para tirar Bolt do ar.

_ Pai, pára com isso! Bolt e eu nos conhecemos desde bebês!

Sasuke ainda olhou para o garoto com o seu típico olhar Uchiha e cogitou a possibilidade de lançar um genjutsu que ele nunca esqueceria, mas como sua filha parecia preocupada com o menino, ele resolveu soltá-lo (ou melhor, deixá-lo cair sentado no chão mais uma vez).

_ Eu não quero que garotos fiquem entrando no quarto de Sarada. – ele declarou, cruzando os braços – Não faça mais isso.

_ Vocês Uchihas são todos esquentadinhos. – Bolt murmurou, colocando-se de pé e esfregando seu traseiro dolorido – E se quer saber eu nem vim ver a Sarada, vim ver você!

Isso pegou Sasuke de surpresa, mas ele manteve a expressão fria inabalável, ainda encarando o garoto sem piscar.

_ Me ver?

_ Sim! Porque eu queria ver o estrago que meu pai deve ter feito em você na briga que vocês tiveram! – Bolt exclamou com ares irônicos. Todavia, ele finalmente focou sua atenção no rosto de Sasuke, observando como ele estava intacto (principalmente se comparado aos hematomas e cortes que vira em seu pai), e isso o fez adotar a expressão mais desanimada do mundo – Como assim? Nem um olho roxo?

Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir, reconhecendo aquela expressão de birra que Naruto costumava fazer quando era menino. O filho dele certamente puxou muito do pai, e isso causava um misto de emoções bastante contraditórias no Uchiha. Afinal, era nostálgico ter um mini-Naruto na sua frente, mas doía pensar que aquela pessoa era fruto do casamento de Naruto e Hinata Hyuuga.

Independente disso, ele tinha uma reputação a manter, e era o que tentava fazer agora:

_ Seu pai nunca vai conseguir deixar uma marca em mim, Bolt Uzumaki. – declarou, sabendo que era uma mentira deslavada. Naruto deixou a maior marca do mundo nele, e não estamos falando apenas da perda do braço aqui...

_ Hein!? – o garoto pareceu totalmente indignado, cruzando os braços com raiva – Só eu tenho o direito de falar mal do meu pai, você não!

Antes que pudesse protestar mais, o garoto pareceu perceber algo novo na aparência de Sasuke e se calou prontamente. Quando o mais velho se deu conta, o menino o puxava para baixo, forçando-o a se curvar, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu rosto.

_ Sharingan e rinnegan! – Bolt concluiu, entusiasmado, soltando a capa de Sasuke, que logo endireitou sua postura, indignado com a audácia do garoto – Sarada, seu pai tem sharingan e rinnegan!

_ E você nem byakugan tem. – ela retrucou, arrancando uma risadinha mínima de Sasuke.

Ela realmente era sua filha, tinha respostas rápidas e conseguia deixar um Uzumaki sem jeito com facilidade. E isso era ótimo!

_ Hey! – o menino loiro, estupefato, dando as costas para Sasuke e fitando Sarada com desafio – Você também não tem sharingan, então cala sua boca!

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver com a maneira que o garoto falou com sua filha, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sarada atirou um par de shurikens de uma maneira bastante precisa em Bolt, e ele só não foi atingido porque Sasuke instintivamente o defendeu, colocando seu braço metálico no caminho das estrelas ninjas, impedindo-as de acertar o seu alvo.

Sasuke até se questionou brevemente o porquê de ter defendido Bolt, mas logo concluiu que provavelmente era a semelhança com Naruto que o fazia agir assim. Seu corpo sempre se movia por conta própria quando Naruto precisava de ajuda. Não que essa fosse uma explicação muito científica, mas teria que bastar.

_ Ah pai, era pra deixar! – a menina declarou, contrariada.

O Uzumaki o fitou com grandes olhos curiosos, tentando entender porque foi defendido. No entanto, antes que Sasuke ou Bolt pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Sakura abriu a porta da frente de casa e marchou para próximo da confusão com passos firmes, arrancando a atenção de todos para ela.

_ Bolt, o que você está fazendo aqui numa hora dessas? – Sakura indagou, com ares de quem daria uma grande bronca se não ouvisse uma resposta plausível.

_ Eu vim conhecer o Tio Sasuke. – o garoto respondeu a rosada com um sorriso, correndo em direção a ela e abraçando a mulher com gosto – E também vim ver minha tia favorita, mas não conta isso pra tia Hanabi.

Sakura sorriu para o menino, aceitando o abraço. Sarada deixou um ruído de irritação escapar sua garganta e atraiu a atenção de Sasuke, que passou os últimos segundos em choque por ouvir a palavra "tio" próximo ao seu nome.

_Quando foi que o mundo virou de ponta cabeça mesmo?_

_ Ele é um puxa saco da mamãe. Fica tentando chamá-la pra sair pra comer ramen, só fala um monte de besteira pra ela! – ela murmurou contrariada, aproximando-se de seu pai e pegando em sua mão, só para não ser deixada de fora em um contato afetivo familiar que Bolt, pelo jeito, arrancava de Sakura.

_Deve ser o gene de Naruto falando mais alto._ – Sasuke concluiu, recordando-se das inúmeras vezes que Naruto tentava a mesma coisa com Sakura; Bolt, pelo jeito, tinha um pouco mais de sorte que o seu pai em atrair a atenção da rosada – _Só eu sei quantas vezes ele tentou levar Sakura em um encontro. Isso com certeza é paixonite de criança. _

_ Estou feliz em te ver também Bolt, mas acho que você deveria ir pra casa agora – a rosada declarou; Bolt fez um beicinho de birra– Seu pai vai ficar furioso se ver que você saiu de casa tão tarde.

_ Eu deixei um kage bunshin no meu lugar. Ele nem vai perceber. – murmurou contrariado, desviando o olhar – Eu não quero voltar pra casa.

_ Ah Bolt, de kage bunshin seu pai com certeza entende mais que você. – Sakura retrucou, dando um peteleco no nariz do garoto – Se despede de Sarada e Sasuke e vá, daqui a pouco vai chover e você vai pegar uma gripe se não chegar em casa logo.

_ Ok, ok, eu me rendo. – o menino deu dos passos para próximo de Sarada, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto se despedia dela com um sorriso provocador a postos – Tchau chata, amanhã a gente se fala.

Ela corou visivelmente, mas tentou esconder e conseguiu por causa da escuridão. Apenas Sasuke notou a alteração de coloração do rosto dela, pois ainda estava com o sharingan ativado, mas preferiu não comentar a respeito por hora. Quanto mais tempo ela demorasse pra entender o que sente, melhor seria para ele: afinal, ele não queria ter que perder a filha que acabara de conhecer para namoricos, ainda quando o garoto em questão era filho de Naruto.

Ela não tinha idade e provavelmente nem sabia o que sentia, já que Sasuke demorou muitos anos pra perceber que o que sentia por Naruto era paixão, mesmo sofrendo deste mal desde o finalzinho da infância.

_ Tchau, idiota. – ela respondeu, empurrando os óculos que já estavam quase na ponta do nariz. Ela não pareceu contrariada em ser xingada e nem tampouco o menino, deixando claro que, assim como Sasuke e Naruto, havia um hábito de transformar xingamentos em "apelidos carinhosos" no relacionamento dos dois.

Em seguida, Bolt virou-se para Sasuke e estendeu o braço, numa tentativa de se despedir com um aperto de mão. O Uchiha esticou seu braço da prótese e apertou a mão do garoto, já esperando alguma traquinagem, e tendo a certeza que este era o objetivo dele quando Bolt soltou uma risadinha vitoriosa.

Como Sasuke não mudou sua expressão, Bolt percebeu que sua brincadeira tinha falhado. Ele fez uma expressão de decepção, piscando para Sasuke e tentando entender o que aconteceu.

_ Você não levou choque? – ele perguntou, mostrando um dispositivo na palma de sua mão, daqueles utilizados em pegadinha de dar choques nos outros.

Sasuke girou os olhos, concluindo que aquele só poderia ser um presente de Naruto. Em seguida, deixou um sorriso torto emoldurar seus lábios e puxou para cima a manga da sua capa de viagem, mostrando o braço de metal para o garoto e arrancando um ruído de decepção deste.

_ Mas era pro ferro conduzir a eletricidade!

_ Não uma besteirinha de eletricidade como essa. E, mesmo se eu não tivesse isso, eu não levaria choque de um pirralho feito você. – ele respondeu, dando um peteleco no braço do garoto com o seu braço saudável e deixando uma pequena descarga elétrica escapar de seus dedos, apenas para assustá-lo; dito e feito, ele deu um pulo para trás e gritou de susto – Você pode se chamar "Bolt", mas de eletricidade eu certamente entendo muito mais. [1]

Sarada gargalhou com gosto, até Sakura tentou conter a risada. Com uma expressão contrariada, Bolt mostrou a língua para Sasuke e partiu, provavelmente obedecendo sua "tia" e decidindo voltar pra casa.

_Ok, ele tem bem mais do Naruto do que da Hinata, acho que posso conviver com isso. _

_ Eu gostei disso! – a menina declarou entre a risada, trazendo a atenção de Sasuke de volta para ela – Você vai ter que me ensinar a fazer o mostro de chakra, pai!

_ "Monstro de chakra?" – Sakura repetiu, somando dois mais dois e entendendo o que sua filha queria dizer – Você usou Susanoo contra o pobre do Bolt, Sasuke?

Sasuke percebia agora que havia exagerado, mas mesmo assim não tinha a mínima intenção de dar o braço a torcer.

_ Eu vi um garoto invadindo a janela do quarto da minha filha, você queria que eu fizesse o que?

Sakura girou os olhos, percebendo que teria que lidar com um pai bastante ciumento dali pra frente. Era de se esperar algo assim, ela teria que conversar com Bolt depois e explicar a natureza ciumenta de Sasuke para ele.

_ Sarada, vá dormir, está na hora também pra senhorita. – ela exclamou, e a menina correu em sua direção, beijando o rosto da mãe e se aproximando timidamente do pai para repetir o gesto.

Sasuke permitiu e recebeu o beijo de muito bom grado, agachando e a abraçando devagar antes de ela correr para dentro de casa.

_ Boa noite. – ela se despediu com um aceno breve quando chegou à porta da frente, adentrando à casa sem mais delongas.

_ Sasuke, pode desfazer o henge. [2] – Sakura respondeu secamente, aguardando que o Uchiha desfizesse o jutsu que mascarou todos seus machucados em frente às crianças.

Sasuke suspirou e desfez a corrente de chakra, mostrando a realidade de seu estado físico para Sakura. Crianças ainda não tinham percepção de chakra o suficiente para entenderem que Sasuke estava sob o efeito de um henge, mas Sakura logicamente percebeu.

Ela olhava para o estrago em seu rosto com ares reprovadores; Sasuke sentiu uma súbita vontade de se justificar para a rosada, mas não o fez.

_ Ele tá pior. – Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros.

Ela girou os olhos, chamando-o para dentro de casa com um gesto de mão.

_ Eu vou te curar, mas só porque não quero ver nossa filha assustada vendo o pai todo quebrado desse jeito.

_ Não será necessário.

_ Eu acho que você deveria ouvir Sakura antes de deixar a sua situação complicar ainda mais, Uchiha. – os dois ouviram uma voz especifica soar do topo de uma das árvores, e pela primeira vez na noite notaram a presença de Shikamaru nas redondezas.

Sasuke, que nunca foi muito com a cara do Nara, se sentiu irritado com a intromissão deste. Sakura, por outro lado, pareceu preocupada.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Shikamaru? – ela perguntou, se aproximando dele e vendo-o saltar da árvore para o solo – Aconteceu algo com Temari?

_ Temari está bem, na medida do possível. – ele respondeu, também imitando o olhar de Sasuke e fitando-o com reprovação – Mas eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com Sasuke antes de declarar o dia por encerrado.

_ Não tenho interesse em conversar com você. – Sasuke rebateu, mantendo-se intransigente – Vamos entrar, Sakura.

_ Isso não é um pedido, Uchiha. – Shikamaru disse, cruzando os braços – Hierarquicamente falando, eu sou seu superior em todos os sentidos. Você nada mais é do que um genin desertor, e eu sou jounin e braço direito do Hokage. Não se preocupe, não tenho a mínima intenção de brigar ou interrogá-lo, eu só quero saber seu ponto de vista sobre alguns assuntos referentes a crise atual do mundo, visto que você ficou anos viajando por aí e deve ter informações valiosas para dividir.

Sasuke piscou, se perguntando se acabara de ouvir corretamente: Shikamaru estava dizendo que precisava dele para alguma coisa relacionada à vila?

_Isso é surpreendente... Eu não achei que fossem confiar em mim tão cedo. Devem estar realmente desesperados para recorrer a mim. _

_ Faça um kage bunshin e mande-o me encontrar no distrito Nara, se você se sentir mais seguro dessa forma. Eu só quero conversar.

Isso dito, Shikamaru desapareceu deixando um rastro de fumaça para trás.

**(***)**

_ Não, sem condições! – o loiro exclamou, colocando-se de pé em um pulo, não aceitando de forma alguma a proposta que acabara de receber – Eu preciso de você, Shikamaru!

O moreno suspirou baixinho, se perguntando pela enésima vez naquela semana porque decidiu se tornar o braço direito de Naruto. Claro, ele era um dos melhores amigos do loiro e certamente gostaria de defender a nova geração de Konoha, adotar esse cargo seria um benefício duplo, pois ele ajudaria alguém importante para si e a sua Vila. Mas era algo tão problemático, mas _tão_ problemático, que Shikamaru não entendia como acabou aceitando entrando nessa roubada.

_ Naruto, eu não posso ir. – ele tentou explicar, pela quarta vez, para ver se o seu amigo entendia – Temari está na segunda gravidez e...

_ Temari já engravidou uma vez e isso não te impediu de fazer missões!

_ Mas agora é diferente. Temari está com uma gravidez complicada, Sakura mesmo me pediu pra não sair de casa enquanto a situação estiver assim. – ele respondeu, sabendo que no fundo Naruto entendia, mas que estava preocupado demais com a solução que Shikamaru dera para o problema, relutando em aceitá-la – Ela não tem família em Konoha, o tempo que Kankuro demoraria pra chegar na vila seria metade do tempo da nossa viagem à reunião dos Hokages; Gaara é um Kage e não pode vir também. Eu tenho que ficar Naruto, ela é teimosa e quis levar essa gravidez adiante, e eu estou preocupado demais para deixá-la aqui sozinha.

O loiro cobriu os olhos, suspirando fundo. Posteriormente abaixou as mãos e olhou sério para Shikamaru, e apesar de sua aparência transparecer todo o seu cansaço, ele deu um sorriso de compreensão.

_ Eu entendo... – ele disse, bastante serio – É sua família, eu entendo isso. Mas levar o Sasuke no seu lugar está fora de questão.

_ Não está. – Shikamaru respondeu, sentindo-se irritado com aquela birra do Hokage, que no momento aparentava ter quinze anos em vez de vinte e cinco – Eu e Sasuke conversamos bastante nos últimos dias, e ele abriu meus olhos para varias coisas. Sasuke tem algo que nenhum de nós possui: experiência com vilas não ninjas e com sistemas econômicos diferentes. Ele tem prática, enquanto nós só temos teoria.

_ Como assim o Teme tem experiências com essas coisas?!

Naruto parecia realmente surpreso com essa declaração; Shikamaru se perguntou mais uma vez porque era tão difícil pra ele chegar à conclusões óbvias quando o assunto era "Sasuke". Parecia que o cérebro de Naruto nunca funcionava direito para esse tipo de coisa – ao contrário dos demais problemas, Sasuke sempre seria um ponto fraco para Naruto, até mesmo na sua capacidade de raciocínio.

_ Ele fez uma volta ao mundo em oito anos, como que ele não teria experiência com essas coisas? – o moreno respondeu, e recebeu um ruído de compreensão de seu chefe – Ele viu de tudo Naruto, você não está dando credito ao valor que um shinobi com a experiência de Sasuke tem. E nem _eu _pensei que chegaria um dia onde eu iria defender Sasuke perante você, mas veja só como as coisas mudam.

Isso realmente era estranho, já que Shikamaru nunca foi o maior fã de Sasuke. Talvez Naruto devesse levar em consideração a opinião dele por conta disso.

_ E ele falou algo pra você que poderia ser dito na reunião?

Shikamaru, vendo que estava quase convencendo o loiro, deu um sorriso de satisfação, aproximando-se da mesa do Hokage e retirando do bolso um pendrive, entregando para Naruto que logo o colocou na entrada USB do seu notebook.

_ Muitas coisas, preste atenção nesse documento aqui. – ele apontou um dos diversos documentos que carregava consigo.

Naruto deu um duplo-click com o mouse, abrindo-o e se debruçando sobre a tela para ler.

Os dois leram juntos o documento, cada qual fazendo pequenas observações com o descrito; não precisou mais do que vinte minutos de discussão para que Naruto reconhecesse que, mais uma vez, Shikamaru teve um julgamento correto da situação: Sasuke teria sua primeira missão desde o retorno à Konoha há pouco mais de cinco dias, e o loiro apenas torcia para que eles sobrevivessem a isso.

Ou, pelo menos, para que ele sobrevivesse; ficar dias sozinho com Sasuke em viagem seria no mínimo desafiador para Naruto e sua maldita obsessão pelo Uchiha.

'**Oh... Isso vai ser interessante, muito interessante!'**

**(***)**

Não foi muito difícil convencer Sasuke a aceitar a missão. Em outras circunstâncias, ele provavelmente relutaria em ajudar Konoha a resolver qualquer tipo de problema econômico e acharia muito merecido eles sofrerem uma crise depois de tudo que fizeram em sua família. Por outro lado, agora ele possuía uma filha que estudava para se tornar ninja, e ele não queria que o futuro de sua filha fosse preso a problemas econômicos e profissionais. Isso pesou bastante na hora de tomar sua decisão e, levando em conta o desejo de Itachi de salvar a vila, Sasuke acabou aceitando em questão de horas a missão que lhe foi concebida.

Claro que ficar na companhia de Naruto também ajudou um pouco a tomar sua decisão, por mais que aquilo significasse um misto de alegria e tristeza concomitantemente: estaria perto do loiro, mais perto do que esteve desde os tempos de time sete, e os dois partiriam em uma missão juntos, sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar o convívio; seria apenas os dois viajantes juntos, durante dias! Todavia, Naruto ainda estava firme e forte na sua decisão de agir como se nada acontecesse entre ele e Sasuke, e o Uchiha entendeu as motivações do loiro teimoso quando viu a família dele parada nos portões de Konoha, no momento da despedida.

Hinata Hyuuga estava lá, com a mesma aparência de sempre, acompanhada de suas duas crianças. Sakura e Sarada também estavam presentes e logo se aproximaram, observando a interação da família Uzumaki com curiosidade.

_ Tchau, papai! – falou a menininha de cabelos preto-azulados, Sasuke concluiu que aquela garotinha só podia ser Himawari, a filha mais nova de Hinata e Naruto. Enquanto Bolt se parecia muito com Naruto, Himawari se assemelhava mais à mãe, agindo com docilidade e gentileza.

Naruto a pegou em seus braços, erguendo-a e girando-a no ar de forma lúdica. Os dois deram risada por algum tempo e Bolt fez uma cara de ciúmes; Sasuke entendeu um pouco o sentimento do menino, pois ele também já teve um irmão e já se sentiu assim quando via Itachi receber atenção do pai ou da mãe (apesar da forma como Fugaku tratava os filhos ser totalmente diferente da forma como Naruto os tratava; Fugaku jamais se permitiria brincar desse jeito com os filhos).

Naruto parou de brincar com a filha e a observou por alguns segundos de ternura, enquanto ela tentava controlar sua risada, evidentemente feliz com a brincadeira.

_ Tchau, princesa. – ele disse, beijando sua testa e a colocando no chão, agachando-se para ficar à altura dela – Você vai cuidar de sua mãe enquanto eu estiver fora, né?

_ Vou sim! – ela respondeu, correndo em direção à Hinata e agarrando sua mão, ainda olhando com carinho para o pai – Mamãe não vai se sentir sozinha, eu prometo!

_ Isso aí! – Naruto respondeu, desviando sua atenção para o filho birrento e de braços cruzados ao lado de sua esposa – E você, vai ser o homem da casa enquanto eu estiver fora?

A expressão de irritação de Bolt se tornou ainda mais proeminente, mas ainda sim ele respondeu à pergunta do pai:

_ Eu sempre sou o homem da casa...

Sasuke franziu o cenho perante a resposta de Bolt, mas segundos depois entendeu um pouco melhor o relacionamento de pai e filho com o primogênito Uzumaki e seu patriarca. Na semana passada, quando Sasuke conheceu o garoto, ele parecia certamente orgulhoso do pai, vindo ate a casa de Sarada apenas para ver o tamanho do estrago que seu pai havia feito em Sasuke enquanto os dois brigaram. Mas agora, ele parecia contrariado e entristecido com Naruto.

O relacionamento dos dois certamente era complicado, mas Bolt ainda admirava o pai intensamente, apesar de não deixar claro ao seu pai que tinha esse sentimento. Alguma coisa Naruto fez para a relação chegar a esse ponto, e ele tentaria entender os problemas familiares do loiro nesta viagem (porque Sasuke estava preocupado com a relação de Naruto e seus filhos, mas jamais admitiria algo assim).

Ele nunca imaginou que alguém como Naruto teria problemas na criação de seu filho. Isso era realmente uma surpresa inesperada e nada animadora, visto que Sasuke ainda tinha medo de errar com Sarada; se Naruto, a pessoa mais sociável que ele conheceu na vida, possuía problemas de relacionamento com os filhos, imagina como seria complicado para Sasuke.

Tentando não sair da vila em maus termos com seu filho mais velho, Naruto limitou-se em bagunçar seus cabelos com carinho; o garoto deixou, e seu aval era algo bem melhor do que uma briga. Quando tudo estivesse resolvido, Naruto tentaria melhorar seu relacionamento com Bolt. Era só uma questão de tempo, ele estava esperançoso com relação a isso.

Quando chegou a hora do Hokage se despedir de sua esposa, Sasuke e Naruto acabaram cruzando olhares. Para se poupar de maiores dores emocionais e constrangimento elevado, Sasuke virou-se de costas para o casal, prestando atenção em sua filha e se abaixando para despedir-se dela.

_ Eu volto logo. – ele declarou, curvando-se para beijar a testa dela. A menina agarrou seu pescoço com força, e Sasuke ouviu um solucinho de choro – Não chore, é só uma missão, você não está acostumada porque sua mãe fica mais na vila por ser médica, mas isso é normal entre os ninjas.

_ Eu sei que é, e eu não 'tô chorando. – ela disse com uma voz arrastada, afastando-se de Sasuke e olhando-o com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, mas se controlando para que elas não escorressem – Eu só estou com um mal pressentimento.

_ Bobagem... São tempos de paz Sarada, o que poderia acontecer? – Naruto falou para a menina e Sasuke o encarou por cima do ombro, pedindo com a intensidade de seu olhar para que ele não atrapalhasse seu momento de pai e filha.

Naruto entendeu e, um pouco envergonhado, voltou a se despedir de Hinata. Era natural pra ele tentar reconfortar Sarada, pois durante muitos anos a menina não tinha a presença de seu pai, e ele era o mais próximo de uma figura paterna que ela poderia ter.

_ Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer, Sara. – Sasuke falou para a garotinha, bem baixinho, apenas para ela ouvir – Um Uchiha não é tão fácil assim de se derrotar. Mesmo se algum perigo aparecer na viagem, eu e Naruto vamos resolver o problema e voltar sem nenhum arranhão.

Ela fungou e esfregou os olhos na manga da blusa, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente em seguida. Logo encarou Sasuke com os olhos inchados e sorriu, tentando quebrar o clima pesado.

_ Boa viagem pai, cuide do Nanadaime.

Antes que pudesse responder, Naruto novamente interrompeu a conversa dos dois:

_ Ei menina, acho que você deveria estar requisitando o contrário! – ele disse com uma expressão de falsa indignação e Sarada, desviando seu olhar para ele, corou imensamente e ficou sem palavras para responder.

Sasuke ainda não entendia nada bem a relação de Naruto e Sarada: Sarada agia com muita formalidade para com o seu Hokage, mesmo que Naruto não a tratasse diferente dos outros. Sasuke decidiu que tentaria entender melhor a respeito disso na viagem. Ajeitou os cabelos da garota com carinho e virou-se para Sakura, que não tentou abraçá-lo em sua despedida como fez em sua chegada, se limitando apenas em oferecer um sorriso carinhoso para ele.

_ Se cuide, tentem não se matar, ok?

_ Farei o possível para trazer Naruto inteiro pra vila, mas não prometo muita coisa...

Sakura deu uma risadinha pequena e andou em direção a Naruto, dando-lhe uma bronca por causa da maneira como seus cabelos estavam despenteados, mas também lhe desejou boa viagem, abraçando o loiro e agindo com maior intimidade do que agiu com Sasuke. Apesar disso, Hinata não prestou muita atenção na interação de Naruto e Sakura, olhando para o Uchiha com curiosidade e apreensão.

O moreno fingiu não notar a atenção de Hinata, mas sentiu seu corpo ficar gélido de uma hora para a outra. Hinata e ele nunca tiveram um relacionamento na época que ele morava na vila, nem mesmo quando eram colegas de classe, mas ainda sim ele sempre soube que ela era bastante observadora e, decerto, entendia em algum grau que Sasuke e Naruto tinham um relacionamento diferenciado. Ela possivelmente estava se sentindo ameaçada; Sasuke, no lugar dela, com toda certeza se sentiria assim.

Não que ele estivesse confabulando uma tentativa de estragar o casamento de Naruto, longe disso. Casamento para ele era algo sagrado, tão sagrado que mesmo sabendo que seria o melhor para Sarada, ele jamais aceitaria casar com Sakura sem paixão. Seus pais lhe ensinaram isso: apesar de não serem a favor de demonstrações públicas de afeto, Fugaku e Mikoto se amavam muito. Sasuke sabia que eles casaram por amor e que se mantiveram apaixonados durante toda a vida de casado – algumas vezes ele e Itachi até presenciaram momentos carinhosos dos pais (sem eles saberem, é claro, já que eles eram bastante comedidos com relação a isso), e esses pequenos flagras deixaram bem claro o sentimento recíproco de seus pais.

Mesmo que Sasuke não concordasse que um casamento sem paixão era bom, se Naruto escolheu aquele relacionamento para si não seria ele quem iria tentar destruí-lo. Hinata podia ficar tranqüila, ele sabia jogar a toalha e aceitar uma derrota: Naruto era dela, e não dele.

Depois do reencontro complicado dos dois, Sasuke pensou muito a respeito de Naruto e decidiu que precisava dele em sua vida, seja lá como fosse. Ele não conseguiria manter um mero relacionamento profissional com o Hogake, sua mente e seu coração ansiavam por algo mais que isso. E se ele não poderia ter Naruto como seu companheiro, faria o possível para tê-lo como seu amigo, assim como era o antigo relacionamento deles.

E isso teria que bastar...

_ Vamos logo, usuratonkachi. – Sasuke murmurou, chamando a atenção do loiro.

As crianças fizeram uma expressão horrorizada ao ouvirem o xingamento, Hinata pareceu perdida (possivelmente nunca ouviu Sasuke chamá-lo assim) e Sakura sorriu abertamente.

Naruto, por outro lado, ficou sem reação por vários instantes.

Desde o retorno de Sasuke, os dois não tinham se chamado pelos "apelidos carinhosos" de outrora, e quando Naruto se viu sendo chamado de "usuratonkachi", não pode impedir seu coração de bater mais forte: ele entendeu a tentativa de Sasuke de retomar a relação que possuíam no passado, e isso fez sua tristeza e preocupação esvair momentaneamente: ele se sentiu radiante, e abriu um sorriso tão largo que surpreendeu até sua família com tamanha animação.

_ Vou te mostrar quem é o usuratonkachi, seu Teme maldito! – retrucou, animado, puxando Sasuke pela manga e caminhando apressadamente para fora dos portões de Konoha, fitando as famílias pelo canto de olho e acenando enquanto se distanciava – Se cuidem, nós voltaremos com boas noticias!

As mulheres das duas famílias acenaram para os viajantes, observando-os discutir atrocidades como duas crianças birrentas, mas percebendo que até Sasuke mantinha um discreto sorriso a postos enquanto eles "brincavam de brigar". Elas sabiam que, à maneira deles, era a forma de fazerem as pazes; até mesmo Hinata, que nunca não chegou a ver muitas interações do time sete, entendia essa particularidade da dinâmica deles.

As crianças logo pararam de observar a cena e começaram a interagir: Bolt, para esconder a tristeza em ver seu pai partir mais uma vez, provocou Sarada e logo os dois estavam correndo um atrás do outro, numa briga boba que logo se converteu numa brincadeira. Himawari defendia Sarada das provocações de Bolt, e as mães ainda estavam hipnotizadas demais em ver os pais das crianças se afastando pouco a pouco para intervir nas bobeirinhas infantis dos filhos.

_ Você não mudou de ideia com relação ao Sasuke, Sakura? – Hinata questionou depois de perder a visão dos viajantes no horizonte, sentindo seu coração doer e um medo irracional surgir em seus sentimentos.

Sakura entendeu o motivo da indagação de Hinata, mas teve a sensibilidade necessária para não conversar sobre aquilo no momento.

_ Venha pra minha casa Hinata. – convidou, desconversando o questionamento que recebeu, sabendo que qualquer conversa a respeito da insegurança de Hinata deveria acontecer em um local privado – Eu vou preparar um chá para você.

Ela girou os calcanhares, chamando as crianças com um assobio agudo e gesticulando em direção ao distrito Uchiha. Hinata ainda observou o horizonte por alguns instantes, recordando-se do sorriso radiante que acabara de ver nos lábios de seu marido, percebendo vestígios do menino pré guerra ali, ao lado de Sasuke. E, se ela fosse bem sincera consigo, ela nunca mais vira Naruto sorrir daquele jeito; nem mesmo no dia que eles se casaram, muito menos no dia que ele se tornou Hokage.

_Sasuke realmente trará mudanças para Naruto, e eu espero que eu ainda tenha espaço na vida dele quando essas mudanças acontecerem._

_... Continua..._

* * *

><p>[1] "Bolt" significa "raiorelâmpago" em inglês. Também significa "parafuso", mas eu vou seguir a primeira tradução por motivos óbvios uaehuaehueahuea.

[2] Alguns (vários) jutsus precisam de dois braços com energia fluida de chakra (ou seja, não dá pra usar o braço da prótese) para serem executados. Vamos concluir por enquanto que Sasuke realiza esses jutsus com o Susanoo ativado, pois assim ele consegue a fluidez de chakra necessária para fazer os selos com os braços do Susanoo, lembrando que o Sasuke não precisa conjurar o Susanoo inteiro pra fazer isso, pois ele pode conjurar apenas os braços de maneira instantânea em batalhas.

Além disso, nunca é demais lembrar que Sasuke e Naruto podem fazer selos juntos, conforme foi mostrado no capítulo 699 – quem sabe essa informação seja relevante para os capítulos futuros da fanfic. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: É isso leitores, espero que tenham gostado da atualização! Eu prometi que nesse capítulo teria mais interação entre o Naruto e Sasuke, e eu fiz isso porque achei que conseguiria escrever tudo que escrevi em metade do capítulo, iniciando a viagem deles na outra metade. Só que, pra variar, eu me estendi demais e tive que dividir.

Então no capítulo que vem só teremos foco no Naruto e Sasuke. As crianças, Hinata e Sakura ficarão na vila, e não teremos cena com elas. Quem tá querendo momentos entre eles vai se satisfazer bastante na próxima atualização.

Sobre a viagem, eu decidi que apesar da evolução tecnológica do fim do mangá, eles viajariam a pé. Eu vou explicar os motivos no capítulo que vem, mas já adianto que vai ser uma daquelas viagens bem "estilo Naruto" mesmo: a pé, acampando no cair da noite, dormindo em hotéis quando encontram algum no meio do caminho.

Preparem-se! Hehehehe!

Enfim, aguardo opinião nas review! Quanto mais opiniões eu recebo, mais vontade de escrever eu tenho e mais rápido acontecem as atualizações.

Beijinhos! Até a próxima! Boas festas para todos vocês!

* * *

><p><strong>Links relevantes:<strong>

_Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspuzumaki (retire os asteriscos)

_Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso sobre Plágio:<strong> Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas das reviews deslogadas: <strong>

.

**Brubassaur: **

Eeee atualização é sempre bom né?

Ahhh eu pensei coisas assim como a Sarada também, meus pais são separados. =/ Faz parte da vida, né?

Pode shippar a Sarada e Bolt hahaha! Mas não vai ter um casal entre os dois na fanfic, no máximo uma paixonite infantil. Eles são muito pequetitos ainda. ^^

Eles vão vender artesanato no sinal se o Naruto não resolver logo esse problema (mentira, eles vão voltar ao ideal antigo do Sasuke e começar uma revolução hahahaha).

Naruto vai ter que ser muito forte pra não resistir ao Sasuke, mas ambos valorizam muito o casamento, então o jeito é esperar pra ver como isso vai se desenrolar.

Gaara é solteiro, mas é feliz. ^^ Ele quer ver o bofe dele feliz, e isso que importa pra ele. O tipo de amor que o Gaara sente é o mais tranquilo de todos.

Não vou parar de atualizar, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Beijinhos e feliz natal pra você também! =D

.

**Tiuni:**

Olá Tiuni!

Sua review me deixou muito feliz, pois é bastante raro agradar alguém que não gosta de yaoi (pelo menos não do yaoi dessa fanfic) e que, inclusive, torcia para um dos casais que se tornaram canon. ^^

Eu entendo sua interpretação do Naruto e Sasuke, vê-los como irmãos é uma forma de encarar as coisas, mas eu (e boa parte do fandom que torcia por eles) interpretavam de uma forma diferente. E mesmo se eu fosse levar pra esse lado, eu escrevo itasasu, então ser irmão ou não, pra mim, não faz muita diferença aeuhauehauehuea.

Eu gosto de SasuSaku, minha fanfic favorita é SasuSaku, mas acontece que eu esperava que o mangá tivesse mais foco no sentimento do Sasuke para com a Sakura para dar esse casal no final. Como não teve muito (ao meu ver) eu achei que ficou tudo muito "jogado", sabe? Eu também gostava muito de NaruHina e torcia por eles, mas eu achei que ficou ainda menos desenvolvido que o SasuSaku. Os casais não me agradaram no final não por causa do casal em si, mas pela falta de desenvolvimento do Kishimoto perante o sentimento dos meninos com relação as garotas.

Mas eu aceitaria ler uma fanfic que consertasse isso pro NaruHina e SasuSaku também. ^^ Aliás eu dei uma procurada, mas não achei nada com uma temática assim. A maioria das fanfics pós-serie que encontrei desses casais já mostra o casal formado, e na verdade eu gostaria de ler algo que "formasse" o sentimento de amor entre eles, pra eu aceitar melhor o final, já que, pra mim, o Sasuke e Naruto ficaram muito obcecados um com o outro durante todo o mangá para criarem laços amorosos com a Sakura e Hinata. Faltou desenvolvimento e o Kishimoto quis resolver isso dando um "timeskip", algo que eu achei muito amador.

Estou contente que tenha gostado da amizade do Sasuke e Sakura na fanfic! Eu espero que você tenha realmente decidido acompanhar a fanfic, pois eu quero sim desenvolver uma amizade forte entre os dois. Não vai ter romance, mas eles possuem algo que é mais forte do que qualquer romance: uma filha. É um laço eterno e muito poderoso. =)

Eu fiquei muito entristecida que o Kishimoto não desenvolveu a Sakura do jeito que dizia que iria desenvolver. Eu detestei a imagem final que passaram dela no 700, e confesso que acima de qualquer casal ou falha de enredo do mangá, a maneira como o Kishimoto escreveu a Sakura no final me deixou muito indignada e essa foi a gota d'água que me fez decidir produzir Owari. Eu não gostei de vê-la correndo atrás do Sasuke no fim, eu queria que ele que fosse se interessando pela garota forte e independente que ela se tornou, e que ele tentasse conquistá-la (com bastante esforço, só pra me vingar um pouco hahahaha). Mas no 699 ela já pediu pra viajar com ele de novo, depois de tudo que aconteceu, e eu achei isso muito triste. =/

Obrigada pelo elogio ao Sasuke da fanfic! Estou feliz que não tenha achado o personagem ooc. ^^

Sarada é uma princesinha, não acha? Hiuauhauhua fico contente que tenha gostado do reencontro. Hahahahaha NaruSasuSaku é bem legal mesmo, mas nessa fanfic vou ficar devendo. ^^

Enfim, muito obrigada pela review! Você me deixou review no primeiro capítulo, então não sei se continuou mesmo lendo a fanfic. Mas independente disso, quero que saiba que foi muito especial pra mim ter uma leitora SasuSaku por aqui. Será sempre bem vinda. ^^

Beijinhos!


End file.
